


Bright Eyes

by VieveVakarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970 Hogwarts, M/M, Time Travel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VieveVakarian/pseuds/VieveVakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry follows Draco into the Room of Requirement in their sixth year. Harry watches him mess with something until Draco leaves. Harry finds the strange artefact afterwards but he can't get it to work. He takes it back to Ron and Hermione, trying to make it work. Little did they know it was a powerful time turner that takes them back to the year 1970. With Dumbledore's help they attend Hogwarts in 1970, completely unprepared for the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Perfect Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So to any of reader of Fade Wanderers, I'm sorry but it's on hiatus until further notice.
> 
> And to everyone else hi! Just a few notes: I will make a note for anything sexual, violent and such at the start of each chapter. This fic is canon compliant until the Half Blood Prince.  
> I don't own Harry Potter and such, and I don't claim to.  
> And yeah, enjoy!!!

CHAPTER ONE: THE PERFECT STORM

 

Harry knew he should have been studying with Hermione. Harry even had his bag all packed with his books and quills, ready to review all their homework together. However, Harry had seen a very suspicious Draco Malfoy. Not that he was really doing anything suspicious or out of the ordinary at all. In fact, he was just leisurely strolling up the stars but Harry knew it was all a facade. There was no way that Harry would ever believe Malfoy was innocent.

So naturally, Harry followed him. It took no time at all for him to pull out his invisibility cloak and drape it over himself. As soon as Malfoy turned down the left corridor on the seventh floor, Harry knew exactly where he was headed. Harry quickened his strides in order to not be locked out of the room. The door to the Room of Requirement materialised in front of Malfoy and himself. As Malfoy opened the door, he allowed just enough time for Harry to sneak in before entering himself as he took a moment to check his watch. 

Harry was stunned by the abundance of... well, stuff. The room was filled to the brim with odd hats, and there were a few shoes, and some cabinets, and even a bicycle. Harry followed Malfoy as he went to a small little chest and opened it up. Harry cursed Malfoy and his fat head under his breath as Malfoy obscured his actions.  _  
_

Harry waited impatiently, trying to figure if he should confront Malfoy or just wait until he left. He spent a good half an hour mulling it over when Malfoy just got up and closed the chest with a  _thud._ Harry could see a definite scowl on the boy's face as he left, no longer strolling but instead his head hung low in defeat. 

As soon as Malfoy left, Harry pulled off his cloak and ran over to investigate. He opened the chest, frowning as he saw the contents. It was a time turner, like Hermione's back in third year. Except it was larger, and there were heaps of little marks everywhere. Harry almost wished he had taken Ancient Runes...  _almost._ He had Hermione for these sorts of problems. 

He cast  _reducio_ on the chest, and hastily shoved it into his bag. He ran out of the room, stumbling over a small step on his way out. He sprinted down to the third floor, hoping Hermione hadn't given up on him just yet. After receiving a disapproving glare from Madame Pince for knocking over a chair in his haste, he finally sat down next to Hermione and Ron.

He grinned at them as he pulled out the chest and cast  _engorgio_ on the chest. Hermione's eyebrows knitted together as he showed them what lay inside while Ron scratched his head in confusion.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed, "Not only are you late, even though you promised you would come, but if that's what I think it is then-"

"What is it?" Ron asked, cutting her off.

"It's a Tempus Majora Time Turner. It's meant to be able to go back years..." Hermione paused regaining her composure, "Mine was only a Tempus Minora. These were meant to be all but destroyed-"

"What do you mean yours?" Ron asked, once again cutting Hermione off.

"Honestly Ron! It doesn't even matter. Harry," Her brown eyes held concern, "How did you find this?"

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably, "I followed Malfoy into the Room of Requirement. He was fiddling with it for ages but he didn't seem to be able to get it to work."

"Mate, you need to stop." Ron warned him.

"Harry, you need to take it back." Hermione said, a commanding edge to her voice.

Harry nodded, "Can you just tell me when he wanted to go back?"

Hermione pursed her lips but she answered, "1970... I don't understand why. It wasn't even an important year."

Harry went to reach out for the Time Turner.  Everything would've been fine if one of Voldemort's death eaters had just done his job however Avery had defied Voldemort's orders and killed one of his Ministry targets instead of bringing him in for questioning as asked. Just as Harry's hands slid around the time turner and Hermione's let go, Voldemort became infuriated. His wrath bled into Harry's scar, causing an inferno of pain to pulse through his scar. 

Involuntarily, Harry groaned, his hands leaping instantly to his scar. Hermione and Ron gasped as they watched the time turner hurtle to the floor. Hermione's hands reached out, but she was too late. The time turner broke, releasing a bright white light that engulfed the three of them. They felt a strong force pull them backwards, sending them backwards in time.

Harry thought he was going to be sick, waves of nausea coursed through him as he tried to stand. Ron grabbed Harry's arm and yanked him to his feet. He and Harry exchanged looks of complete and utter horror as they began to realise their situation. 

"I think you three better come with me." Said a much younger Madame Pince as she glared at the three of them. 

Hermione looked down at her feet; appalled that she was in trouble, perhaps more so than at the current situation. Harry looked down at his robes, he frowned as he realised they no longer showed him in Gryffindor; instead they were just like when he first arrived at Hogwarts.

He pointed it out to Ron and Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened and they began to shine more than usual. Ron put his hand on her arm to comfort her. They arrived at the Gargoyle of Dumbledore's office to which Madame Pince said, "Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans." 

As the stairs appeared she ushered them through, not allowing any of them a hasty escape. Harry tripped up the stairs, grabbing onto Ron's leg to stop his fall. He breathed out a sigh of relief when his face didn't hit the stone, glad that he wouldn't have to have his nose fixed for the second time that year. A sudden rush of hatred towards Malfoy hit him as he thought back to the train ride; unconsciously gritting his teeth as he remembered the smug look on Malfoy's face when he hurt Harry.

The trio found themselves in front of a slightly less grey and shorter bearded Dumbledore. Madame Pince explained how she had found them 'gallivanting' through the library, likely 'trying to sneak into the Restriced Section.' Dumbledore had smiled, the little twinkle in his eye shining as bright as ever and then he had dismissed the disgruntled librarian. 

Once she had left, Dumbledore turned to them, "I usually find it best if one starts from the beginning."

Ron nudged Harry in the ribs, Harry shot Ron an unhappy look before he began to tell their story, "I accidentally stumbled across some fancy time turner. I took it to show my friends in the library but as I was going to take it back I accidentally dropped it because my scar," He moved his messy black locks from his forehead to reveal the scar, "hurt really badly. And then we were here." Harry mumbled, aware of how stupid it all sounded.

Dumbledore smiled, "What a strange story... Seeing as you are from the future I will have to put a disillusionment charm on you. It'll be a modified version so that when people hear your names they won't think anything of it. When they see you they won't notice anything that could allow them to realise the truth. I see you already have your books with you," He said motioning to your bags, "All that is left is the sorting. Dinner has just begun so it's the perfect time to get you all sorted. Now where shall we say you are from? Perhaps you were tutored privately yes? And you could be a transfer from Beauxbatons? And you from Durmstrang no? Excellent, excellent..."

"Uh sir," Harry said uncertainly, "You don't even know our names."

"Ah yes my boy, you would be correct. Well I'm Albus Dumbledore." He said, offering them a bowl of lemon drops which they all refused.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger. By the way Professor, we were in our sixth year of Hogwarts before we came here." Hermione said, straightening up.

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter."

"Splendid!"

They talked for a little while longer, sorting out timetables and the like. It was a bit difficult without their houses but Dumbledore assured them that everything would be ready for them before they slept.

"Well now that the introductions are over, let's go to dinner shall we?" Dumbledore cast the charm on them and then headed off.

They followed Dumbledore to the Grand Hall. They entered through the staff anti chamber however. Harry was relieved to see that it still looked exactly the same. He had noticed back in Dumbledore's Office that the Daily Prophet was dated 1970 so he guessed the time turner had worked to some extent. He could feel eyes boring into him from the students. It was rare to ever see transfers, especially sixth years.

Dumbledore stood up with the Sorting Hat he had grabbed before leaving his office. He nodded to Professor McGonagall, and she transformed one of the goblets in front of her into a chair that sat just in front of the teacher's table.

"I would like to welcome three students who will be joining us for their sixth year of schooling. I trust they will all be welcomed." He added sternly.

"First of all Miss Hermione Granger will be joining us from Beauxbatons." 

Hermione paled considerably, daunted by going first. She walked over to the chair and sat down. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head. 

 _Well, well, a time travelling incident gone wrong..._ The hat drawled in her mind,  _A natural Gryffindor I see, well why don't we make things interesting. Ravenclaw would allow you to push yourself, push your mind. Go on, give it a try._

Hermione had begun to consider it when the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!" To the Hall.

Harry and Ron shared a look. What had happened? They couldn't be separated! Dumbledore introduced Ron next as the Durmstrang transfer. The hat wasn't even on Ron's head when it called out "Gryffindor!" Ron grinned back at Harry, making his way to the sixth years who were moving over for him.

"And finally Mister Harry Potter!"

Harry walked over to the Sorting Hat. A sinking feeling settled in his gut. This was not going to end well, he could just feel it. He sat on the chair, filling his head with his memories of Gryffindor.

_Well Mister Potter, you can't truly think you can fool me. Slytherin would be good for you. You won't be here forever, why not just give it go? You have nothing to lose... I can sense it in you, the ambition, the cunning..._

"Slytherin!"

Harry thought this time he might really throw up. He couldn't be in Slytherin! It was impossible, he was nothing like Voldemort! Harry felt his insides shrivel up at the thought. His robes changed to bear the Slytherin crest as he walked over to his new house mates. He didn't even bother to look for Ron or Hermione; he couldn't bear to see the looks on their faces.

 _At least Tom has already left school..._ He thought, attempting to reassure himself. He gave a half-hearted smile to the girl who had moved over for him. She had a pretty face but Harry didn't really care about that. He had given up on girls after Ginny had gotten with Dean Thomas. She smiled back at him as he sat down, "It's nice to meet you. I'm Narcissa, Narcissa Black." 

She held out her hand to him in a rather dainty manner. Harry shook it absent-mindedly, trying to process what he had just heard, "Nice to meet you too." He all but mumbled.

He couldn't believe that he was meeting Draco's mum.  _What even happened to her?_   _Well, having to put up with Draco would probably explain a lot_. It took all of Harry's strength not to snicker at his own joke. 

"So where are you from?" She asked, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Oh I-I was tutored, but I thought perhaps it would be best to finish my education at school." He told her.

She gave a small laugh,  _Bloody Slytherins and the way they never show all their feelings,_ "I have no idea why you would think that. Alas, at least you've joined the best house. Not like the others." Her nose wrinkled up with those last words.

"Anyway, next to you is Bastien Wilkes, and then there's Emma Vanity and Ella Wilkins. And then Ifran Mustaq and Timothy Morcott. The sixth year prefects are at a meeting so you'll meet them later and Crabbe and Goyle are busy serving some detention." The sixth years erupted into snickers.

Harry was confused for a moment before he realised that she was talking about Crabbe and Goyle Senior. There weren't many sixth years but from his research Harry knew that Voldemort was already gathering followers which meant that many had been pulled out, likely to join the Death Eaters. 

"What subjects will you be taking Harry?" She asked, blue eyes flickering over him.

_Is she trying to read me?_

"Uh, Care of Magical Creatures," Earning him a few laughs, "Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Herbology."

A few of the Slytherins piped up to tell him what classes they would have together. He offered them all smiles, deciding that it would be best to try and fit in; Harry didn't want things getting any worse. Once dinner was over, Narcissa offered to show him to the Common Room. Harry almost told her that he already knew but he caught himself at the last moment. 

The dungeons didn't feel quite as musty and dark now that Harry was with a large crowd of seemingly friendly Slytherins. Narcissa was surprisingly very chatty, which made Harry a bit uncomfortable as he wasn't sure if she was genuinely interested or just trying to size him up. 

They came to the door and Narcissa said, "Parseltongue."

Harry jumped slightly as she said the password which earned him a very curious glance from Narcissa. Now that Harry wasn't trying to act dumb and stupid he allowed himself to fully enjoy the luxurious common room. He gaped at the window, looking out into the depths of the lake. 

"It's lovely isn't it?" Narcissa asked him.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. She showed him to his dormitory, "You should unpack now and get some rest. You have Herbology with me first thing tomorrow."

Harry thanked her and wished her a goodnight. He couldn't believe that Narcissa was actually being nice to him.  _She probably doesn't realise you're a half blood yet._  He was happy to see that his bag had arrived at the foot of his bed. As well as some spare robes and other clothes that he would need. There were even some sweets which made Harry smile. It made him happy to see Dumbledore so carefree and well, Dumbledore like. He missed how absent minded the man could seem sometimes; he rarely got to see him any more, not with Voldemort preparing for war.

He flopped onto his bed and looked around. The room was decorated in greens and blacks with candles and a fireplace. It wasn't anything like his old dormitory. The beds were arranged into two rows, both up against a wall. It didn't encourage the same togetherness that the tower did. However the beds were just as comfy and it wasn't musty like he thought it might be.

Bastien and Timothy joined him not long after, with Crabbe and Goyle following them; dirt all over their faces. They all hopped onto their beds, only the one next to Harry was unoccupied.

"Stupid squib, he shouldn't be allowed to decide the detentions. Not even a teacher." Muttered Crabbe, who looked a lot like his son.

Bastien chuckled, "Forbidden Forest again? What'd they have you doing?"

"Looking for fire crabs! Can you believe it? Almost burned my wand!" Goyle complained.

"A shower might do you two good..." Bastien suggested.

Crabbe and Goyle left, still muttering about their detention. "Good, they smelled awful!"

Harry spent the next half an hour getting quizzed by Bastien and Timothy, who was now just Tim to Harry. Harry had also learned that Ifran was in seventh year but was a good family friend of Tim's.

"Narcissa seemed very interested in you." Bastien told him.

"It's the hair," Tim said, "The messy look is meant to be all the rage. My sister showed me in her copy of Witch Weekly."

Harry smiled at the familiar boy talk, "I'm sure she was just being nice."

The other boys snorted before heading off to get changed. Harry decided to do the same, following them into the bathroom. Once he was ready he hoped straight into bed, too tired to even think properly any more. The time travelling had been intense and had left him with barely any energy.

Harry instantly fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the first chapter! I hope it doesn't feel too rushed.  
> I apologise for mistakes, I am currently overseas and working on an iPad which seems to never do what I want it to do. I'll go through and edit it when I'm home :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)


	2. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I am trying to make everything as canonical as possible but obviously there will be divergence.
> 
> Second, thank you to everyone who has bookmarked, left kudos or commented. It means a lot to me and it's great to know that people are enjoying this.
> 
> Third, sorry if my updates seem a bit random. I think I've mentioned that I'm overseas already but anyway, yeah I'm currently in Portugal which took forever to get to from Australia!! 
> 
> Anyway, on with the story.

**The First Day**

 

Friday

Harry awoke to Tim calling his name. He carefully opened his eyes, bracing himself for the piercing bright rays of the sun but they never came.  _Oh right... dungeons don't get sun..._ He thought groggily, barely awake.

"You better get up soon, you'll miss breakfast if you don't." Tim warned.

"We'll meet you there!" Called Bastien as he left.

Harry shoved his glasses onto his face. He grabbed his clothes and ran into the bathroom. He showered as quickly as humanly possible, not wanting to miss his first class. He had no idea where they were up to in the syllabus; knowing his luck they would probably be close to the end. After he had showered, he quickly pulled on his robes, not bothering to tuck in his shirt or do up his tie. He attempted to tame his messy black locks but it proved futile, only making his hair even messier than before.

He ran out of the dormitory and through the common room, almost knocking over a lamp as he went. He accidentally ran into a tall blond boy out the front of the common room. 

"Sorry, late, food." He mumbled before he set off, sprinting towards the Great Hall. Fortunately, Harry had not recognised that the boy was actually one of his loathed and despised enemies, especially after what he had done to Ginny and had then tried to kill Harry over one house elf. He was even more fortunate to miss the insults that were thrown at him for almost knocking the boy over.

He entered the Great Hall to find that breakfast was already in full swing. Narcissa had left a spot next to her at the table. He sat down, panting and sweaty. Narcissa gave him a small smile, "I hope you don't make a habit of this."

Harry merely grinned in reply, before piling food onto his plate. He began to eat, not bothering to completely chew his food before shoving more in his mouth.

"You don't really have a Slytherin personality do you?" Emma commented, earning her a round of laughs from the sixth years.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, mouth full of food.

"Well, you have terrible table manners for one. But more importantly you have no facade that you display in public; you just show your emotions like... well, a Gryffindor." There was a hint of disgust in her voice.

Harry just shrugged, "Gryffindors aren't bad you know. There's just a lot of animosity between the two houses I suppose and that makes you all despise each other."

Everyone was staring at him now, waiting for him to continue. Harry knew that he should be trying to fit in but he wouldn't just sit by, listening to the same old stupid house prejudices. When Harry said nothing, Narcissa decided to speak up, "That's very mature of you Harry."

Emma and Ella didn't look so pleased but Bastien and Tim gave him small smiles. Harry couldn't help but wonder what had become of them in the future. He was already growing fond of them, he desperately hoped that they hadn't been killed in the First Wizarding War, or worse, participated as Death Eaters in the War. 

Narcissa's voice dragged him out of his thoughts, "You'll be able to prove that maybe not all Gryffindors are  _that_ bad today, we have Herbology with them," She teased, "You do have your copy of  _Flesh Eating Trees of The World,_ don't you?"

Harry nodded, motioning to his book bag. He couldn't help but look forward to Herbology knowing that he and Ron would be able to talk. He would have to ask Hermione about finding some way to communicate with each other, perhaps the enchanted DA galleons could still be used?

He and Narcissa left once they had finished, not wanting to be late. Ella followed along, talking to Narcissa about some new laws that Eugenia Jenkins was bringing in. Harry pretended to listen but he honestly had no clue what they were on about. They strolled leisurely to the greenhouses. They happened to be in the second greenhouse for this lesson.

They were among some of the first students there, Narcissa and Harry took a space in the middle whilst Emma went to wait for Crabbe and Goyle who would also be joining them. Ron walked in not long, giving Harry a huge grin. He ran over to Harry and Narcissa, giving Harry a huge bear hug. 

"Blimey mate, Slytherin? What happened?" He asked, releasing Harry from his arms.

Harry tried to give him a look that said,  _not here Ron._ Ron gave a small nod before Narcissa butted in, "Honestly Harry, where are your manners? Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh right," He mumbled, "Well, Ron this is Narcissa M-... Black." He managed to correct at the last minute, mentally berating himself for almost screwing up. Ron's eyes had widened considerably, obviously recognising her as Malfoy's mum. "And Narcissa, this is Ron, Ron Weasley."

Her nose twitched, "Weasley... that would explain a lot."

"Like you can speak, aren't you related to Bellatrix?" Ron retorted, evidently annoyed by her condescending tone.

Harry bit his lip, waiting for an onslaught of insults but, thankfully, none came. In fact, Narcissa actually laughed. Not just her usual dainty, held back laugh either, but a laugh that could rival the Weasley twins after they had finished with their fireworks display last year.

"I do suppose my sister leaves much to be desired. Well, both of them do really."

Harry had no doubt she was talking about Andromeda whom despite being in Slytherin was disgusted by the supposed pureblood superiority and married Ted Tonks, a muggle.

Ron held out his hand and even more surprisingly, Narcissa shook it. There was this gleam in her eye that looked...  _amused?_ Harry thought. He couldn't be sure but Narcissa seemed to find the whole situation rather funny.

The other Gryffindors and Slytherins began to file in and it was not long before Professor Pomona sprout bustled in and begun teaching the lesson. Harry couldn't help but notice all the strange looks he, Ron and Narcissa received throughout the entire lesson. Many of the Gryffindors appeared very perturbed by the odd trio. Harry couldn't help but notice the abundance of Gryffindors, but he knew it wouldn't be long until many of them too would be pulled out to be with their families as Voldemort hunted down any of them that weren't pure.

Harry was glad when the lesson finished. He had transfiguration next and as happy as he was to see Ron; he needed to see Hermione more. They needed a way to communicate and a way to get home. 

"See you later Harry, Ron!" Narcissa called out as she headed over to walk with Emma.

"Bloody Hell Harry! That's Malfoys mum?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"Apparently."

"Well, you can really see what a sod Malfoy is. She's actually nice now... and she doesn't have that look on her face all the time. You know the one."

Ron proceeded to demonstrate it to Harry, making them both laugh. Ron inquired about the sorting again now that they were almost alone. Harry wordlessly and wandlessly cast a privacy spell as he explained that the Sorting Hat said that it wouldn't be for long. Ron just shook his head, muttering bloody hell, or blimey at seemingly random intervals. 

Harry cancelled the spell as he reached Classroom 99, saying goodbye to Ron as he entered. Naturally Hermione was already there, and shamelessly waved at him and motioned to the seat next to her. Harry couldn't help but give her a wide grin as he walked over to her. Despite how strange everything was, it gave him no end of comfort that he could still count on his friends to be there for him no matter what has happened.

"Blue suits you." Harry whispered to her as he sat down.

"Do you really think so Harry? Gosh it feels so weird, you know, oh and seeing you in green. I should feel like there's something very wrong with it but the green matches your eyes so well. Oh and you won't believe how amazing the Ravenclaw common room is..."

She continued on until Professor McGonagall entered. The lesson was about bird-conjuring charms which Harry and Hermione had begun the theory of but hadn't actually practiced. However, Hermione was miles ahead of everyone and conjured one perfectly on the third attempt. Harry watched her and then copied her, also succeeding. 

McGonagall was immensely pleased and asked them to demonstrate in front of the class. Harry bashfully muttered the incantation and a huge flock of birds appeared. Tim and Bastien motioned him over to their desk afterwards, and asked him for some help which he gave them. Hermione joined them after she had demonstrated as well. 

Bastien was struggling, his wand movements were slightly clumsy which lead to nothing appearing but Tim had managed to conjure a single bird. Hermione helped them both, demonstrating the proper technique to them while Harry told them about what went through his mind as he conjured the birds.

Harry was too distracted to notice the blond boy that he had bumped into earlier that morning, glaring at him from the back of the room. Usually he was the one to do something first, but now two new exchange students were better than him. It infuriated him that not only were they better than him but the girl was undoubtedly a mudblood, with a name like Granger.

He was uncertain about his new house mate but he had decided that he would ask him when everyone was around, just in case he wasn't a pureblood. Slytherins never took kindly to anyone less than a pureblood joining their house. 

The rest of the day went without a hitch for Harry. He was already intimately familiar with the  _Augamenti charm_ after the burrow incident which meant that he had been able to complete his charms homework in class, leaving him without anything to do that night.

He still ended up going to the library in the last period of the day as Ron and Hermione also had a free period. They sat as close to the back of the library as they could, casting  _muffliato_ around them.

Hermione handed them a galleon each, "I trust you remember how to use them. It's the best way for us to arrange meetings now that we aren't in the same house."

Ron and Harry nodded before they all went to search for books on time travelling. Harry found a few books but each just went over theories and the like; none of them provided any concrete ideas that could allow them to get home.

Hermione sighed as she finished flicking through a copy of  _Time Theory for the Chronologically Challenged,_ "We'll have to get permission for the restricted section."

Harry nodded, "I am not sneaking back in there," Shuddering as he remembered the book that screeched at him in his first year.

They went to dinner together, separating as they went to sit at their respective tables. Harry sat between Narcissa and Bastien. He became confused as he spotted that there was another spare seat across from him even though everyone he had met was already there and eating.

"I rather liked your friend Ron, even though he is a Weasley. I had no idea Gryffindors could be so entertaining." Narcissa told him.

"Your friend, Gramger right?" Tim started.

"Granger." Harry corrected.

"Yeah well, I can see why she's in Ravenclaw. Bet she's a book worm through and through."

Harry laughed, "Not hard to guess at all, is it?"

"How do you know each other, anyway Harry? Did they have some sort of orientation for you?" Bastien asked.

_Shit! How did he explain that this? They all had different educations... bugger..._

"Ron and I are old family friends. We met Hermione not long before coming here. Dumbledore thought it would be best for us to you know, get to know each other..." He could feel his cheeks burning as he lied to them, hoping that they wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Now, now I'm sure Henry doesn't like being asked so many questions when he's barely been here for a day; let the boy settle in." A deep voice purred from the other side of the table.

"Actually it's Harry." He corrected, looking up to meet the steely grey eyes of someone who could only be a Malfoy.

"Right." The boy gave Harry a look that told him that he wasn't even worth calling by his proper name.

The boy sat down elegantly opposite Harry and began to slowly and precisely put food onto his plate.

"Oh Harry, you haven't met Lucius Malfoy yet have you? He's our sixth year prefect along with Sadie Baldock who is usually studying or trying to take away points from unsuspecting Gryffindors." Narcissa told him, over the small laughs that she had earned with her little joke.

Lucius didn't even bother to respond, prompting Harry to hold out his hand for the other boy in an act of defiance. 

"Pleasure to meet you." Harry said, already feeling hatred welling up inside him. He hated Lucius, almost as much as he hated Bellatrix. He had almost killed Ginny, almost killed him even. He could have killed any of his friends in the department of mysteries. He didn't deserve to be free. To Harry, all he was was lying scum but Harry would try not to let that get in the way. To everyone else, he and Lucius had just met.

Lucius gave his hand the slightest of touches, feigning a shake. He knew that Harry was trying to make him look bad but he was a Malfoy. He could still keep up his air of propriety without falling so low as to actually say that it was in any way nice to meet this boy. This Harry was hardly a proper Slytherin, his hair was messy and wild, his glasses were about a century out of date, he had some sort of dirt on his forehead and he never wore any sort of outer façade. The only Slytherin thing about him was his eyes, which even Lucius had to admit held some sort of odd charm as they shone a bright green from behind his frightful glasses.

Harry excused himself not long after, missing out on dessert. Narcissa shot a pointed look at Lucius before excusing herself too. Lucius appalled to even think that Narcissa considered the boy... a friend. He wouldn't last a month, if Lucius had anything to do with it. He hated anyone being better than him, especially some unremarkable home-schooled wizard who didn't belong in Slytherin.

"Don't pay him any attention Harry, I heard about how well you did in transfiguration and charms. Lucius just doesn't like competition." She told him, soothingly.

Harry nodded. He didn't want to say him anything, just in case he let something slip. Like how Lucius was a bastard who tried to kill a twelve year old boy who couldn't defend himself.

They sat together and Harry helped Narcissa with her Herbology work. He knew a lot about Devil's Snare, whether that was  good thing or not he wasn't entirely sure but nevertheless, Narcissa was grateful for his help. Slowly, the Slytherins began to return from dinner. Somehow, the sixth years ended up sitting together around a small coffee table.

Lucius joined them, purposely sitting across from Harry again so he could watch his reaction.

"So Harry," He drawled, "You're friend is a mudblood is she not?"

Harry's head shot up, his eyes shining with anger, "Problem Malfoy?"

Everyone gasped, and probably not from the use of such a dirty word.

"I can't believe that any self respecting Slytherin would associate themselves with one of...  _them._ " Lucius said, resisting the urge to laugh as Tim and Bastien began to complain that they hadn't known, attempting to redeem themselves.

Harry's mouth twitched, "And yet she's better than you. Funny that."

The whole common room was now watching the unfolding scene with equal amounts of horror and interest. No Slytherin ever spoke against Pureblood superiority if they wanted to remain on the social scene.

Lucius almost scowled at that comment but he continued, "What about yourself? I've never heard of any Harry Potter, even though I know the Potter line quite well from my father."

"My mother was a muggle, my father wasn't. Is there a problem?" Harry replied, small bits of frost appearing on the glass of the portraits in the room as he struggled to control his temper.

He looked at his 'friend's' faces of horror and surprise. He knew that even half-bloods were treated badly in Slytherin.

Lucius laughed, but it was a shallow sound, "Ah, I see. So you're just a filthy half-blood."

Harry stood up, glass shattering all around him as he pointed his finger at Lucius, "Voldemort is a filthy half-blood, I'd like to see you call him that to his face."

Harry heard some of the first years scream at the name while the older students quickly ran to their dormitories. No one had ever dared speak his name. Narcissa, Tim and Bastien seemed torn between being terrified and a look of... respect? Harry could never bloody tell with them.

Lucius's mask fell as soon as the name left his lips, his face contorting into a look of pure fear, "You dare speak his name?" He all but shrieked.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." He told him, quoting Hermione word for word.

Lucius did the only thing he could to try and regain control of the situation, "You have detention Mister Potter. Tomorrow night."

"What for? All I said was Voldemort was a half-blood like me." 

"Perhaps, but look at the mess you've made. I cannot let such disrespect for the common room go unpunished."

Lucius went off somewhere while Emma and Ella all but ran to their dormitory.

"I'm not sure whether you're the bravest Slytherin I've ever met or the stupidest." Tim told him, his voice shaking.

"It doesn't matter to us Harry, you know, that you're not well, pure... You will understand though that you won't be able to ever stay at our houses... Assuming that Lucius tells his father who will the tell all of our parents..." Narcissa told him.

Harry couldn't help but smile, it wasn't much but he knew that tradition was hard to break, "Thanks."

Lucius returned with Professor Slughorn, who looked very unimpressed, his night cap barely clinging to his head as he begun the repairing spells. Lucius smirked when Slughorn started to have a very stern word Harry.

"Now I would hate to have any animosity between Slytherins which is why I have decided that you will be serving a week of detention with Lucius as your supervisor. I would hate for this rift to grow, Merlin knows there's barely any of us left as it is. If this happens again I will have to ask Madame Pomfrey to give you lessons in accidental magic, a boy your age should have control of it."

Harry went straight to his dormitory, not even noticing as he changed into his pyjamas with his magic. He purposely turned to face away from the bed next to him knowing now that it was Lucius'. Harry eventually fell into a restless sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> So a few notes, many of the names I have used for Slytherins were from the Harry Potter wiki, most of them are from the video games.
> 
> I made up the name of the time book.
> 
> And the quote about fear of a name was taken straight from the movie and I assume the book so it's not mine and all that jazz  
> I honestly think that after Sirius' death Harry's emotions would be overpowering and uncontrollable hence the accidental magic.  
> Also I am so sorry for errors! I will proof it properly when I return home :)


	3. Slithering Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter starts with a nightmare that has dead people from Harry's past and is the slightest bit horrific so if that's not your thing then just skip the italics at the start :)

**Slithering Around**

 

Saturday 

 _Darkness engulfed Harry as he tried to run away. It swallowed him whole. He cried out, thrashing violently using any means necessary to escape._ It's not enough Harry, it'll never be enough... _Whispered Sirius's disembodied voice. Harry cried out for Sirius but there was just nothingness in front of Harry. With a loud_ thump  _Cedric's dead body fell from the sky to land at Harry's feet._ Take my body back will you? Take my body back to my father,  _echoed Cedric's voice. Harry fell to his knees next to Cedric sobbing as he remembered clutching onto Cedric's cold body as everyone in the spectator stands screamed or tried to get a closer look. This time there was no Dumbledore to finally pull him away and comfort him; there was only the void._

_Flashes of red and green past before Harry's eyes, nausea rising up in him like a tidal wave threatening to break at any minute. The bodies of Bertha Jorkins and Frank Bryce were now lying next to Cedric's. A look of stunned horror on their faces. Harry tried to get up and run but he couldn't. Their hands were suddenly clutching at any part of Harry they could reach, trying to drag him down. Harry tried to look for his wand, it was lying on the ground in front of him. He lurched forward in a futile attempt to grab it but they were too strong. Harry screamed as they pulled him into the ground. He looked up, trying to get away, only to see a pair of bright red eyes leering down at him. A laugh that he knew too well reverberated around him while became one with the nothingness._

 

 

Lucius sighed in frustration. It was a Hogsmeade weekend tomorrow, giving the students time to get ready for Halloween and he needed to be up early to check the permission slips of the third years but Potter had woken up with his useless wriggling about and yelling. He called out the names Cedric and Sirius. Lucius hoped he wasn't calling out the names of past lovers or something equally as silly as that. He grabbed his wand off of his bedside table and cast a silencing charm. He turned over and went back to sleep, leaving Harry to his nightmares.

 

Harry awoke, drenched in sweat and unable to breathe properly. He tried to take a few large gulps of air but it wasn't enough. He needed fresh air. He hopped out of bed and bent down to his book back. "Accio cloak." He whispered. It only took a moment for him to feel the familiar smooth silk of his invisibility cloak in his hand. He draped it over himself and sprinted towards the door completely unaware that Lucius had been watching from his bed, since it had only been mere minutes after casting the silencing charm which only worked on persons in the bed, not around it. 

Lucius knew it was pointless to try and follow Potter with his invisibility cloak but he wanted so badly to have an excuse to remove Harry from his sight.  _Filthy half blood, doesn't deserve to be in the noble house of Slytherin, let alone in the sight of the Malfoy heir._ Lucius closed his eyes and tried to sleep but he couldn't stop his mind wandering, mulling over the possibilities of what Potter was up to. His ideas included him visiting the mudblood Granger or the Weasley boy, either option was just as degrading as the other in Lucius' opinion. He couldn't believe that he was expected to sleep in the same room as some as disgraceful as Potter.

Harry ran to the astronomy tower. He didn't run into any trouble on the way. He sat down on the floor, head pounding from the blood pumping through his veins. His heart was beating fast, too fast. It had been a while since he had experienced such a frightening dream, usually Neville or Dean would wake up and help Harry out. Harry wasn't sure why he felt so awful, it wasn't like he hadn't been isolated and alone before but this time it was different. Tears began to roll down Harry's cheek, quietly plopping onto the floor as they fell. Harry shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself, trying to hold himself together.  _It'll be okay, it'll be okay,_ He chanted to himself.

Eventually the tears stopped and the morose feelings faded, allowing a new fire to light in Harry. He stood up, proud. He would make the best of his time here, studying for his N.E.W.T.S. It was his fault that Ron and Hermione were here but he wouldn't let it hold him back; he knew that they couldn't remain here forever but it would be foolish to spend all their time trying to make their way back. He let out a small puff of air, wishing he had learned this patience before deciding to ride to the Department of Mysteries. _What's done is done,_ He told himself.

An hour passed before Harry returned to his bed. Lucius had cancelled the charm after Harry rushed departure, just in case Harry said anything that would give Lucius the upper hand. He watched cautiously as Harry put away the cloak and hopped back into bed. Eventually both boys went back to sleep, minds reeling with thoughts and ideas.

 

That morning, the only thing anyone could feel in the Slytherin common room was tension. It was thick in the air, leaving no-one untouched, despite the Hogsmeade trip that everyone was excited for, they found it hard to relax with such animosity in the air. Crabbe, Goyle, Ella and Emma had all decided that Harry was no longer worth talking to however unlike Lucius they feared Harry's liberal use of the Dark Lord's name and kept their distance. Narcissa, Tim and Bastien were unsure around him in the morning but once Harry smiled and told them he would meet them in the Three Broomsticks they seemed to loosen up- despite Narcissa's complaints.

Harry had already used his galleon to tell Ron and Hermione to meet him at the statue of the One Eyed Witch. Hermione and Ron were both waiting for him when he got there. Harry ran to them, flinging his arms around the both of them, almost knocking Hermione over with the force. He told them the plan but Hermione seemed unimpressed.

"Honestly! We have so much to catch up on and you two are going to waste a day at Hogsmeade when we could find a way to get home. I'll be in the library, where you two should be." She told them.

Once she was gone Ron just grinned at him as they hopped under the invisibility cloak and made their way to the cellars of Honeyduke's. Along the way Harry told Ron about his encounter with Lucius.

"Bloody Hell, a week of detention already? I don't even think Fred and George were that bad." He commented, snorting.

Harry just shrugged, "I don't care about the detention, but the idea of having Malfoy's dad supervise me, well..."

"Just you wait, it won't be long before he says  _my father will hear about this."_ Ron said, raising his voice and losing his cockney accent to imitate Draco.

Meanwhile, Lucius was pleased as he surveyed all the students getting into the carriages and did not spot any short boys with awful black hair. He didn't want his Hogsmeade trip marred by Potter and his friends. He was pleased to see Narcissa in the crowd. She spotted him and walked over, "Morning Lucius." She greeted.

He nodded politely, "Any plans for today?"

She brightened considerably, "Yes actually! Meeting a few friends in the Three Broomsticks."

Lucius frowned, it was unlike Narcissa to be so happy in public and even more out of character to go to the Three Broomsticks, "Since when do you visit  _that_ shack?"

"Since today apparently." 

Once all the third years name's had been checked off, Lucius joined up with the sixth year Slytherins. The ride to Hogsmeade was almost unbearable, everyone sitting in silence. Last night had been a strange experience for all of them. Harry Potter had upset their normal routine and none of them quite knew how to deal with that.

When they arrived they split up into two groups. Lucius decided to go with Narcissa, Tim and Bastien as he disliked Crabbe and Goyle even more. He wasn't aware that they would stand by Harry until he saw who they were meeting in the Three Broomsticks. Harry's back was to them but his head was recognisable anywhere. Narcissa ran over to them, horrifying Lucius with her undignified manner. Bastien and Tim sat down with them. 

The way Lucius saw it, he had two choices. He walked away, accepting his defeat and going to buy some school supplies, hopefully running into someone he knew. Or he could sit with them. He chose to sit down. He felt the atmosphere turn icy as he sat down, everyone around him stiffening.

Lucius merely nodded, putting his hand up to order a butterbeer from a much more attractive Madame Rosmerta than Ron remembered but Harry had never really taken any notice of the barmaid, caring more about the stories she had told him of his father.

"What're you doin' here git?" Ron asked, nostrils flaring as he stared Lucius down.

"I suggest you keep better control of your friend Potter, he might hurt himself," Lucius said calmly, "Am I not allowed to have a drink with my house mates?"

"Not after you get them a week of detention." Ron replied, cheeks red after Lucius' remark.

"I must tell you that Harry has only received what he deserved after such belligerent vandalism of our common room. Now I have a question for you, how did you make your way to Hogsmeade without the carriages?"

Harry and Ron shared a quick glance before Tim interrupted, "Does it matter Lucius? There's no way to get here without a permission slip."

Lucius nodded, "Very well." But he noticed the way that Harry twitched slightly when Tim spoke.

Harry did his best to ignore Lucius' presence, not wanting to further the boy's anger as he didn't want any more detention; especially not with Lucius. They ended up on the subject of Quidditch, Narcissa claiming that the Holyhead Harpies were the best while Ron tried to argue that his precious Chudley Cannons were unbeatable. Lucius' face never seemed to change, he maintained a calm exterior despite whatever calamity occurred around him. Even when Ron accidentally spilled a butterbeer on him.

"Do either of you gentlemen actually play the sport?" Lucius eventually asked, tiring of the argument once Harry joined in.

Ron shook his head but then pointed to Harry, "Harry is one of the best seekers I've ever seen! Well, you know... who's not part of the Chudley Cannons."

Narcissa's eyes lit up, "Really Harry? You must try out! I'll ask Steve and everything! Our Seeker was... well his parents pulled him out..."

"I really couldn't-" Harry started.

"Nonsense Harry." Lucius interjected, "We'll see just how good you are. I'll talk to Steve about it."

Lucius smiled at Harry, not to show any sort of friendship but because he was looking forward to seeing Harry fail. How could some home-schooled half-blood be anywhere near an even decent seeker? He probably doesn't even know how to fly a broom properly.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Lucius before he had an idea, "You up for a challenge Malfoy?"

Lucius smirked, "Of course." He would take any chance to prove that he was better than Harry.

Harry returned the smirk, "If I get onto the team then you have to join in whatever punishment Slughorn assigns me."

Lucius almost laughed, it was too easy. Steve Laughalot was known for only taking the best and Lucius was sure that Harry could not be the best. He looked straight into Harry's eyes, they were such an unusual colour. He felt almost as though he could drown in the green pools before he remembered that he hadn't set his terms yet, "And if I win?"

"Whatever you want."

"You'll be my personal house elf then. I quite miss the ones at home."

Harry held out his hand, and Lucius shook it. Harry's hands were a bit sweaty and they were terribly calloused and rough. Lucius almost like the feel but the hand shake was over before he knew it.

"Be ready when we get back Potter. I'll make sure that everything will be ready for then." Lucius said, standing up and dropping enough money on the table to pay for all their drinks, "Consider it my treat."

Lucius stalked of the pub, leaving four wide eyed students staring at Harry. 

"What happens if he wins Harry?" Narcissa asked nervously.

"He won't, don't worry. I even have my own broom so I won't have to use one of the schools." Harry said, happily.

"Well, we should get a carriage back right now! We need to get you ready!" Narcissa told him sternly.

Everyone stood up, hearing the tone of her voice. Harry was disconcertingly reminded of Mrs Weasley when she told someone to do something and from the serious look on Ron's face, he was sure Ron was too. They hurriedly made their way to a carriage which took them back to Hogwarts, Harry hadn't even bothered to take the secret passage knowing that no-one would bother checking on their way back in.

Narcissa practically dragged Harry to the common room, watching him as he unshrunk his _Firebolt._

"I've never seen a broom like it." She said in awe as she admired it.

"Yeah well... it was... custom made." He stuttered out, hoping she wouldn't question him.

She took him to the Quidditch Pitch where the whole Slytherin team minus their seeker, his friends, Lucius and surprisingly Slughorn and McGonagall were waiting. He knew that McGonagall was a huge fan of Quidditch and had probably come to watch on her day off.

"Harry my boy!" Slughorn greeted him from the stand with a magically enhanced voice, "So glad to see you participating and getting in on the house spirit! It doesn't cancel out your detention though!" He said merrily, likely the direct result of a few firewhiskeys. 

Narcissa whispered good luck to him before running off to take a seat. His friends waved down at him while Lucius merely smirked.

"So you're the one saying that you're one of the best seekers ever?"

Harry flushed, "My friend said that, not me."

Harry guessed he must be Steve, who just smirked and said, "Whatever, there are Quidditch robes in the change rooms. First we'll see if you can catch a snitch, no obstacles and then," He gestured to the team, "We'll make your life hell while you try and catch it. Try not to die."

Harry had reshrunk his broom to take it to the Quidditch pitch, so he unshrunk it again in the change rooms. He quickly pulled on all the leather and material, and ran back to the pitch. 

Steve's face paled considerably when he saw the broom. Harry just smiled at him innocently, "I'm ready."

"Right." Steve said then he leaned in and whispered, "Look no hard feelings if you don't make it yeah? Malfoy's dad is my dad's boss so you know..."

Steve then let go off the snitch. Harry waited for one minute before he jumped on his broom and sped off. He climbed up through the air, relishing the wind rushing past his face. Harry never failed to feel at home on a broom. Once he climbed to the height of the rings, he stopped. He surveyed the sky, looking for that familiar gold glint. It wasn't long until he saw it over near Malfoy. 

Harry smiled lazily as he raced towards it. He kept his eyes on Lucius as he flew closer and closer towards him. Realisation dawned on Malfoy's face as Harry didn't falter. Malfoy stood petrified as Harry came towards him. Harry watched him, blond hair shining brightly in the sunlight, enjoying the look on his face. He pulled up a metre from Malfoy, catching the snitch as he went. Malfoy stood stunned as he felt his hair move out of place from the rush of air left behind from Harry's broom.

Harry lowered himself down to the ground, meeting Steve when he landed. He handed Steve back the snitch and mounted his broom again, awaiting the onslaught of Quidditch players trying to hurt him. Steve mounted his broom too and said, "You'll be competing against me Potter."

He released the snitch and like that everyone was off. Someone had gotten the bludgers out too, which Harry realised when one came hurtling towards him at top speed. He ducked, feeling it brush against the hair on his neck. Harry tried to fly higher but he wasn't used to bludgers being aimed at him constantly. He instead focused the majority of his attention on avoiding the bludger but he watched Steve out of the corner of his eye.

As soon as he saw Steve take-off he followed. He instantly saw the snitch down near the ground. Harry began the dive and Steve followed. It was the perfect time for him to perform the Wronski Feint. He barrelled towards the ground and Steve flew down after him, not falling for his trick so easily. But Harry just kept going, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he put out his hand and grabbed the snitch before slowing his broom and dismounting.

The rest of the team soon followed, cheering as they clapped him on the back and congratulated him. "Well done Harry!" Steve said, a wide smile on his face, "Looks like you're part of the team, go get showered and we'll see about sending some properly fitted robes to your dorm."

Harry chanced a glance up at the stands but Malfoy had already left, obviously not wanting to see his smug grin. Harry didn't care, he was just happy to be able to play Quidditch. He changed back into his robes and headed back off to his dorm, suddenly not dreading when detention started Monday evening. 

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit rushed but I'm setting up for some tension ;)
> 
> I know Malfoy's a bit of a dick but it is Lucius, he can't just suddenly be nice.  
> Also I am once again sorry about any mistakes! I promise as soon as I get home I will go through and do a huge edit.  
> Thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up very soon!
> 
> Fact: my phone can spell Quidditch but I can't, sorry to anyone who read before my edits


	4. Crime and Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry the last chapter wasn't up to standard. I have tried to redeem myself this chapter !

**Crime and Punishment**

 

Monday

Things were going better for Harry. He and Dumbledore talked about what day and year he needed to get back to and Dumbledore promised to find a way to get them home. Many of the older and younger students smiled at him when they walked past, the news of him joining the Quidditch team had spread just as quickly as Rita Skeeter's lies in the Daily Prophet.

Harry breezed through Defence Against the Dark Arts, producing a full on patronus as naturally as breathing. This earned him the attention of a very eager Hufflepuff whom Harry recognised from his nightmare. He gave Bertha a sad smile and agreed to help her. She was terrible at it though and kept giggling every time Harry tried to grasp her hand to show her the correct hand motions.

Lucius was repulsed by all the Hufflepuff girls who kept looking at Harry and giggling. While Lucius often received the attention of women, he never bothered with them. They were all the same loud gossiping creatures whom barely warranted acknowledgement. He was rather fond of Narcissa though, not romantically but they were quite good friends. However she seemed to prefer talking to Potter and his friends. They made her laugh. In fact, Tim and Bastien had followed suit, also associating with mudblood and blood traitor scum.

Thankfully, Lucius didn't see Harry again until potions. Slughorn had decided that arranged seats would be best and obviously thought Harry and Lucius should get to know one another better before the detention. Lucius sat as far away from Harry and his disgustingly messy potions book. It was most definitely second hand and was completely defaced with notes scrawled on seemingly every page. 

They were brewing Amortentia that day. Their task was to brew it, smell it and then write down their observations. Lucius was unaware that not only had Harry done this before but he knew exactly what he was supposed to smell. Harry easily brewed his potion, achieving a perfect mother of pearl sheen while Lucius' took much longer and once brewed didn't shine quite as nicely as Harry's.

Harry smelled his, surprised that he could no longer smell the Burrow. Instead he could just smell treacle tart and the wood of a broom handle. He wrote it down, but he was confused. When Lucius sniffed his potion, all he smelled was burning moonflower and quickly turned off the flame below.

He glared at Potter as he asked, "Would it be possible for me to smell yours?"

Harry just shrugged, not even bothering to look at Lucius as he wrote his notes. Not looking at him helped him to contain his hatred for the man. Lucius smelled Harry's, nostrils flooding with the smell of leather bound books, the smell of the specially brewed firewhiskey he was sometimes allowed to drink and something that was unfamiliar to him. It was a musky sort of smell, but otherwise very plain, almost earthy.

He wrote down what he smelled in his notes, trying to describe them in as much detail as he could. Slughorn came around, collecting samples. He collected some of Lucius', "Good work my boy! We'll be trying again Monday so you have plenty of time to perfect it! Don't forget about the little meeting we're having for Halloween, my office yes?"

Lucius smiled pleasantly, "Of course Professor, how could I forget?"

But then he smelled Harry's potion, "Just like crystallised pineapple! Harry, my boy, you certainly have a talent for potions! Just for producing something so complicated first try, you don't have to right the essay on Amortentia! Excellent yes?" Then he turned to address both Harry and Lucius, "Both of you stay once I dismiss the class, we have business to attend to!" And like that, Slughorn was bumbling over to the next cauldron which was a sickly green colour.

Both Lucius and Harry walked up to Slughorn's desk after class. "Excellent! First Harry I would like to ask you to a little Halloween gathering next weekend! It's rather exclusive so please don't say anything to the others, I was very impressed with your potion yes, been a long time since I've seen such natural talent! Dumbledore says you didn't bring many clothes with you so Friday afternoon, instead of detention you and Lucius will go to Hogsmeade, get you fitted for some dress robes! Everyone must where the proper attire of course. Alas, now for your first detention, you'll be cleaning up the classroom and you have to ask each other ten questions about yourselves each. I noticed the little rivalry brewing and while I enjoy competition well, times are tough boys, I won't lie. We need each other."  He ended on a rather sombre note. Just before he left he reminded Harry, "No wand either!"

As soon as Slughorn left, Lucius groaned, "I don't clean Potter."

Harry just grinned, "Well now you do!"

Lucius started on resorting the ingredients jars while Harry did the dirty work, cleaning up any spills and throwing away bits of ingredients.

"So, uh, brothers or sisters?" Harry asked, cringing at how bad his question was.

Lucius snapped around to look quizzically at Harry, "What?"

"We have to ask each other questions so do you have any brothers or sisters?" Harry asked again.

Lucius just rolled his eyes, "Of course not, what would mother and father need with another child? One male heir is more than enough." He paused, hating himself for stooping so low, "Yourself?"

Harry's brow creased, "I grew up with a sort of brother but he was my cousin."

"Tough question Potter?"

Harry shook his head, "Nah just..."

"Just what?" Lucius asked, exasperated.

"What about your parents?" Harry replied quickly, changing the topic.

"Mother passed away a few years ago, I'm surprised you don't know who father is though. Lord Abraxas Malfoy is quite big in the Ministry." Lucius took a deep breath _pitiful half-bloods, don't even know father_ , "And yourself?"

A small smile appeared on Harry's face, "Dead. Died when I was one."

Lucius suddenly understood Harry's reaction about his siblings, "Oh." Was all he said.

Lucius decided to ease the tension with another question, "Why do you permanently have dirt on your forehead?"

He had meant it as an insult to Harry, a jest to embarrass him but instead Harry laughed, "You really ask the worst questions."

The next moment Harry was standing next to Lucius and he lifted up his fringe.

Lucius flushed, realising his idiocy, "It's a scar."

Harry nodded, Lucius couldn't take his eyes away from it. It was mesmerising, the way it was a perfect lightning bolt shape, the way it seemed to radiate its own energy... Before Lucius could do something foolish, Harry moved away.

"Favourite subject?" Harry asked him.

That was easy, "Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Harry grimaced before replying, remembering Lucius in Borgan and Burkes, "Mine too but I also really like charms."

Lucius tried to think of a question as he moved onto collecting all the used apparatus in the sink at the back of the room but all he could think of was, "Why come to Hogwarts?"

Harry's eyes seemed to glaze over as he replied, "I remember the first time I received post, it was from Hogwarts. I didn't even know about magic or anything."

"But you were home-schooled?"

Harry snapped out of his daze, "Yeah well, things didn't work out."

Lucius' brow knitted together as he put together a few things, Harry's knowledge of the castle, Harry's knowledge of Hogsmeade, the way he and his friends knew each other so well, something was off. But he would wait like a snake to strike Harry with his new found information at just the right time.

"Favourite colour?" He asked casually.

"Red." Harry answered instantly, remembering the Weasley's hair and the colour of Gryffindor and the colour his wand made when connected with Voldemort's.

"Fascinating. Perhaps that explains your Gryffindor tendencies..." Lucius drawled.

Harry merely chuckled,  _How little you know..._

Lucius remembered last night, "Who are Cedric and Sirius?"

Harry closed his eyes briefly before looking at Lucius, "I was talking in my sleep wasn't I?"

When Lucius didn't reply, Harry continued, "Usually... if my friends were around, they would wake me up... Sorry if I woke you... Cedric and Sirius were... well they were my friends I suppose... but they're dead too."

Despite everything, Lucius felt sorry for Harry. No-one ever deserved that much death in their life. When his mother had died, he remembered how torn up he was. How he couldn't help but think of her and miss her all the time. Slowly the pain had waned but if he went searching for it, he could find it without hassle.  

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you hate muggle borns and half-bloods so much?" Harry demanded suddenly.

Lucius realised Harry was probably trying to make him squirm as much as he had Harry, "Our world should stay a secret. Too often mudbloods share our world with their friends. It's not right. Muggle blood is full of dirty, tainted magic. It shouldn't be allowed to stain our world."

"Could you ever be friends with muggle borns?"

Lucius snorted, quite unsightly but he ignored his lapse, "No. I refuse to associate with them."

"You're a prick." Harry told him as he started washing the used tools and passing them to Lucius to dry.

Lucius didn't bother to legitimise his statement with a response, instead saying, "We're at the half way mark now. Five questions left each. Where did you get the invisibility cloak?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "You were watching me last night?" His tone was almost teasing.

"Of course not! I was just making sure you weren't up to trouble." He said, taken back by Harry's comment.

Harry gave him a lazy half smile, "The great Lucius Malfoy spying on a half blood in the middle of the night... What would the Daily Prophet say? I bet your dad would have a heart attack if he heard."

Lucius hit Harry lightly with his drying cloth, "Shut up."

Harry retaliated with some water, forgetting completely that he was with the man who almost killed Ginny, who mistreated house elves, who raised his son to become a Death Eater like him. 

The water hit Lucius face, causing him to splutter. He quickly checked if his hair had gotten wet, which Harry noticed, quickly taking advantage of his new found weakness. Lucius was hit with a tidal wave of water that soaked his entire upper body. Harry laughed so much, he had to clutch his stomach to stop it from hurting.

Lucius cast a quick drying charm on himself before testing out the Aguamenti charm. It unfortunately worked a little too well and left Harry dripping wet from head to toe. Lucius couldn't help but laugh heartily at the stunned Harry that stood before him, desperately trying to dry his glasses. 

"So what did you think of my Quidditch skills?" Harry asked, light heartedly.

"Rather impressive but detrimental to my wellbeing. You could have run into me!" Lucius said, recalling Harry's rather daring stunt.

"That was the plan... So what's your favourite colour?"

Lucius had to stop and think about that for a minute while Harry cast drying spells on anything wet. Usually he would say silver but he seemed to prefer green now. It was still a Slytherin colour but he didn't want to admit it to Harry in case he misunderstood, "Green." Lucius replied.

"Slytherin through and through. Whose names did you think I was calling out last night?"

Lucius turned a bit sheepish, "I wasn't sure but I was hoping they weren't past lovers."

Harry smiled, "I think Cedric tried to hit on me once. Told me to go to the Prefect's Bathroom and have a bath."

A chill swept through the air as Harry realised what he had just admitted. Lucius noticed too, and was instantly towering over Harry, "Who are you Harry Potter?"

Harry scratched the back of his head, "Can you please just forget that?" He mumbled.

Lucius took a step back, "For now. How did you cast such a well formed patronus?"

Harry heaved a sigh of relief but he knew Lucius wouldn't let it go, "Done it a few times. Just think of the happiest you've ever felt and then yell out the spell."

"That's what I've been doing." Lucius told him, frustrated, he didn't need a textbook explanation.

Harry shook his head, "No it's not or it would have worked. It can't be a superficial happiness, it has to be something truly happy. First time I tried I thought of the first time I rode a broom but it wasn't even enough to produce a formless patronus."

Lucius thought of his memory, receiving Os on everything but Charms and History of Magic for his O.W.L.S.. Harry was right of course, it wasn't real happiness. Lucius didn't want to dig so deep to find such a memory but he knew that to pass Defence, he would need to.

Once the cleaning was finished, Harry slumped on a stool, a defeated look on his face, "Thinking of questions is hard."

Lucius nodded, "What is your patronus memory?"

Harry gave another one of his small sad smiles, "At first it was one that wasn't real, but I made it real. But now I have a few to choose from I suppose. I think its Sirius telling me I could come live with him."

Lucius decided it would be best to keep away from any more questions, Harry's life was so sad, "I take it you've been to Hogwarts before?"

Harry gave a small nod, "I swear Malfoy if you mention this to anyone I will personally hunt you down."

Lucius and Harry stared at each other a moment, their magic rising off of their skin in anger and mingling in the air. They could both feel the electricity wildly jumping over their skin as the two wizards threatened each other before Lucius broke the moment, "What do I get?"

Harry sighed, _of course he wants something,_ "I'll teach you the patronus."

Lucius smiled, pleased with the answer. He wanted his last question to be something Harry wasn't expecting, "So have you ever actually had any lovers?"

Lucius watched as Harry gave him the reaction he wanted as Harry fell off his stool, coughing and spluttering, "You can't be serious?"

"I am."

Harry's lips pressed into a thin line as he thought for a moment before giving him an answer, "I kissed a girl once. Her name was Cho but it didn't work out."

"Surprising, you seem to have hordes of adoring Hufflepuffs trailing around after you."

Harry seemed confused by his remark, "I didn't even notice. What about you Malfoy?"

"Assuming you're referring to my past lovers then I would say no. As you can see there are hardly any Slytherin girls left and I am certainly not going to mingle among the other houses."

"Seriously?' 

"I could say the same of you Potter, only a mere kiss. Not all men are willing to jump the first thing they see because it's there."

Harry thought about his comment. He never really even considered anyone but Cho and Ginny, it was all just too hard when running from Voldemort and his minions who would stop at nothing to kill him.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" Harry didn't add that he had much more reason to hate Lucius than the other way around.

This was the first question that had Lucius truly stumped. Moments passed before he answered, "I don't like competition. Also, your presence just completely irritates me. I mean, have you ever heard of some half-blood Slytherin being better than a Malfoy? Preposterous, and yet here you are."

"Sorry then?"

"Anyway, Potter, I believe our questions are finished. Tomorrow you will teach me the patronus spell after dinner. If I haven't mastered it by tomorrow then I promise you everyone will know about your little abnormalities."

Harry's fists clenched as Malfoy seemingly remembered that he was a complete prick again. Lucius grabbed Harry's robes at the neck and leaned towards him, "Even if I don't tell everyone now, I will figure you out Potter. Don't doubt that." 

They stayed in that position for a moment longer, breaths mingling and eyes glaring at each other angrily. Lucius let go and stalked out of the room, pulse racing with what he assumed was anger. While Harry stood there, trying to collect his thoughts. He wished he had learned how to Obliviate someone from Lockhart, it seemed to have been the only thing he was useful for.

That night neither boy slept well as they both lay there thinking about the day. Lucius had already showered twice that night but he felt like he needed at least twenty more. What had he been thinking? He and Potter had almost acted like ... friends. He couldn't be friends with a half blood, no matter how powerful he obviously was. His father would lock him up if he ever found out about it. Lucius made the decision to wake up early and visit the kitchens for food, and avoid the Great Hall at all costs. He needed to avoid Potter at all costs in case he caught the seemingly infectious Potter was giving everyone. Narcissa, Tim and Bastien had already fallen victim to it.

On the other hand, Harry was trying to figure out if the boy he had talked to today was the same man who had tried to kill him. Somehow he found that he couldn't say they were.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised it would be soon! I just didn't say it would be in a few hours hehehe
> 
> Another huge thanks to all the kudos and bookmarks, it's utterly brilliant and makes me just want to write more and more.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I really liked humanising Lucius a bit more.


	5. Adventuring with Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been a while. I am currently sick with the flu so yay... Also they don't have decent cold and flu medicine here in Portugal which sucks but oh well..
> 
> Warning: Some suggestive content in this chapter

**Adventuring with Enemies**

 

Tuesday

It was a miserable day to be in Slytherin. Though it was hard to tell from the outside, everyone sitting at the table was in a foul mood. Harry was too of course, but for a different reason. 

"Why's everyone look so down?" Harry asked Narcissa as he absent-mindedly read the front page of the Daily Prophet.

She raised her eyebrow, "You didn't know?"

"What?"

She leaned in, whispering, "Slughorn found the stash of Firewhiskey that the fifth, sixth and seventh years have been adding to since the start of the year. Confiscated it all! He also banned all unsupervised parties as punishment. Rumour is that he hasn't turned over the drinks to Dumbledore either, probably drinking it all up himself."

"Oh... he's probably trying to convince Madame Pomfrey to join him for drinks." Harry joked, attempting to cheer her up.

Narcissa giggled a little in reply but she still seemed disappointed. "If you didn't know then why are you so glum today? You have Herbology with me, it can't be all that bad."

"Detention again."

"Lucius is helping though, isn't he?" She gave Lucius a pointed look, who was sitting across the table.

"He is." Harry told her, "I just have things I would rather be doing with people I would rather be with."

This comment made Narcissa laugh, "He isn't that bad!"

Harry made no comment, shaking his head as he finished off his bacon which just made Narcissa laugh more.

"Most people would love to be stuck with me, Harry." Lucius commented haughtily, as he stood up.

"I don't see why." Harry retorted, drawing small laughs from those around him whilst Lucius narrowed his eyes.

 

The day seemed to go entirely too fast for Harry. He spent the whole Herbology lesson talking to Ron but it didn't feel like it had been enough. There was just something about talking to Ron or Hermione that was familiar and comforting for Harry. Nothing ever felt as bad when he was with them.

Care of Magical creatures also went much too quickly, even though they were working with flesh eating slugs. Crabbe and Goyle called Harry names all lesson that meant nothing to him such as blood traitor and mudblood sympathiser. However, they had been too distracted to notice that their slug had begun to move. Moments later Goyle was emitting a series of unflattering screams as it had covered his books in acid and was now slowly making its way towards him.

It wasn't long before the time had come for Harry to meet Lucius outside of Slughorn's Office for their next punishment. Lucius had arrived before him, not bothering to acknowledge Harry as he stood outside. Harry couldn't understand Lucius' mannerisms, he seemed to be perpetually debating whether Harry was worth noticing or not. _Perhaps he only bothers when he wants to insult me?_ Harry thought.

Slughorn came bumbling through the common room moments later, drenched in what was most definitely ectoplasm. He quickly scourgified himself, removing the foul green jelly. 

"Peeves has completely buggered up the first year potions room," Slughorn exclaimed, his pudgy face an unflattering shade of pink, "The Bloody Baron chased him out. I assume you'll understand what you need to do my boy..."

"Of course." Harry answered, understanding that Slughorn was not in the mood for nonsense.

Thankfully he and Lucius managed to leave before Slughorn assigned any more team building exercises. Harry hoped that the classroom wasn't as dirty as Dudley's bedroom, surely whatever was there couldn't be any worse than year old egg sandwiches, right? Harry found as soon as he opened the door that he could be entirely wrong. The stench made him wretch, ectoplasm always reeked but the students had been learning about using mummified rats organs which had combined with the ectoplasm to produce quite possibly one of the worst things both Harry and Lucius had ever smelled- Harry decided that Crabbe and Goyle polyjuice was still worse.

"I am not touching any of it Potter, we'll have to scourgify everything before tidying."

They began to cast it as quickly as possible, whilst holding their robes over their noses. In between spell casting Harry asked Lucius, "So, how come you've kept your side of the bet?"

Lucius sneered, "I am a man of my word Potter. The Malfoy House is known for its integrity and honour."

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he thought of how much honour and integrity it took to buy out the school governors and force Dumbledore to leave the school.

"Something funny Potter?"

Harry quickly sobered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Nah... Just Quidditch you know?"

Harry started to put all the stools and cauldrons back into place whilst Lucius used his wand to fix things up. Lucius had definitely picked the easier job again, which surprisingly, amused Harry more than it annoyed him. As he cleaned he thought back to how much alike Malfoy and well, Malfoy were.  _If it weren't for Malfoy then I wouldn't be here..._ A thought struck him as he remembered how it was Malfoy's fidgeting that had likely set the date for 1970. Harry understood why 1970 may have been important now, his Dad didn't seem too interested in Voldemort at the moment. Or at least from what Harry had seen, there was definitely no mark on his arm, which meant that Lucius would be, probably, considering joining the Death Eaters very soon.  _  
_

Before Harry could continue his speculation, Lucius interrupted, "So you're either from the future or the past?"

Harry laughed hard, "How long have you been waiting to ask that?"

Lucius didn't share his amusement, "Tell me answers to everything I ask and I won't tell anyone, it's simple."

This stopped Harry's laughing, "I thought I was already teaching you the patronus?"

Lucius smiled wickedly, "Price went up."

Harry took a deep breath, taking the time to contemplate the situation, "Fine, but I won't answer anything I don't think would... well..."

Lucius grinned, his ambition sparkling in his eyes, "So it's future then? Tell me, have we met before?"

Harry didn't reply, not sure if he should. He couldn't even begin to comprehend the magnitude of this situation. If he accidentally let some of the things that had happened slip then Lucius could easily tell them to Voldemort.  _Bugger, shit, it could change everything..._

"That's a yes then! Am I still just has handsome?" 

Harry snorted, unable to tell if Lucius was joking or not. His response seemed to upset Lucius a bit, a sour expression crossing his face. He pushed some of his long blond hair off of his face, and raised his chin higher a bit, "Well, I wouldn't expect someone like you to appreciate my looks. Not with that hair of yours anyway."

"You prick!" Harry said, laughing before he started to pull on his hair to inspect it closely, "My hair isn't that bad is it?"

"Terrible. But all the girls like it, or so I'm told. When they get older they'll prefer men like me though."

"Conceited, cocky and generally insufferable? Besides, I can't help my hair, family trait I'm told."

Lucius glared at him, "No, sophisticated, mature and dignified. It is by the way, father made us go to the Potter's house once. Some nonsense about appearances, I mean honestly, maintaining appearances by visiting the Potter household. If we wanted to maintain appearances we would visit the Black's. But back to what I was saying, their son, John or something? His hair was very much like yours."

Harry almost corrected him but it might reveal too much. He was slowly learning what Lucius could extrapolate from seemingly useless information. 

"How far in the future?" Lucius paused for a moment, "Well, it can't be that far because you know me. That means it has to be within say 110 years, and seeing as you're worried about your future affecting now, then it'd have to be earlier than that wouldn't it? That puts it at... 30 years, also considering your mannerisms and how your school work must be similar to now. No one should be able to pick up the course as quickly as you have. Am I correct?

Harry gave a small nod, in the hope that Lucius might miss it, but he didn't. Lucius grinned, evidently pleased with his skills of deduction. Harry almost laughed because this was the first time Harry had actually seen Lucius truly happy,  _of course his own_ brilliance  _makes him happy..._  

Lucius continued with his questions for a while, asking mundane things about himself and his family which Harry could honestly say he didn't know. Harry continued to straighten things up as Lucius thought about everything Harry had told him. As soon as Harry straightened up the last desk, Lucius ordered him to teach him the patronus.

Harry sighed, reluctantly pulling out his wand as Lucius eyed him like a hawk, no doubt studying his every move. Harry demonstrated it, yelling the spell for added effect. Lucius winced at the loudness of Harry's spell casting, "Is that necessary?"

Harry shrugged, "I dunno, it helped when I first did it."

Lucius nodded, "I would like to use the memory of being sorted into Slytherin, it that good enough?"

Harry shook his head, "No way, you need something with emotion Lucius."

"Well..." His voice dropped to a strained whisper, "Would... would my mum telling me that she was proud of me work?"

Harry placed a comforting, or so he hoped, hand on Lucius' shoulder, "Yeah it would."

Lucius quickly pulled out his wand and said the spell. A large wisp of smoke erupted from the end of his wand but it wasn't anything like the thundering of Harry's stag. 

"You said it would work Potter!" He hissed, dismissing the smoke.

"It did. But you can't just think about the emotion. I told you to try yelling it, a patronus is an expression of your happiness. Sometimes you need to give it a bit of a kick by yelling." Harry found it hard to explain but he tried his best.

"You held Bertha's hand and showed her all the actions!" Lucius huffed, annoyed that _Bertha Jorkins,_ of all people, was receiving better treatment than himself.

"You really want me to guide your hand?" Harry asked, reluctantly putting his hand on Lucius' when the boy nodded, almost enthusiastically too.

Lucius almost gasped at how rough Harry's hand felt against his.  _Potter probably never uses moisturiser... and all that Quidditch can't be good for them either._

Harry cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the situation which caused Lucius to jump a little. Lucius could hear his pulse rushing past his ears, as adrenaline coursed through him. Lucius passed it off as nerves, never even considering that it was Harry who was causing his heart to beat that little bit faster.

He felt Harry guide his hand as he yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" 

A white light blazed from his wand, quickly taking the form of a tiger. A grin spread over Lucius' face, causing small laugh lines to crease around his eyes. He turned to Harry, feeling absolutely ecstatic as Harry congratulated him and smiled back at him. Lucius couldn't believe that he had actually managed it, he knew his father had never managed to produce a patronus. His father often called it a 'fool's spell', saying that no proper wizard would ever need it but Lucius couldn't find himself caring as he watched his tiger stare back at him.

"Remember, it'll only hold as long as you concentrate on it." 

Harry's voice broke his concentration and the tiger disappeared. Lucius cast the spell again several times without Harry's help, just to be sure he could do it. Every time he did it he would think about the feeling he had when he first cast it, the way his blood coursed through him, and his wand hand tingled. 

They left the classroom, both boys hungry from all the work they had done. They stepped onto the stairs and walked up, Lucius talking about how amazed everyone would be when without warning, they both found themselves jerked to the side. Harry lost his balance and fell onto Lucius. Lucius fell against the banister, Harry's face pressed into his chest uncomfortably. To his credit though, he didn't push Harry away, instead he helped straighten him up.

"These stairs don't usually move! They're the dungeons stairs for Merlin's sake!" Harry cursed, as whatever magic that was moving them was beyond his knowledge. Lucius looked just as frightened. The stairs lurched again and this time Lucius found himself running into Harry. Instinctively Harry put his arms around Lucius' waist to steady him but he wasn't quick enough to stop Lucius' head from hitting his.

They both cried out from the crack of their skulls. Harry looked up at Lucius, looking at his closed eyes and scrunched up face. He was so much younger than the man Harry knew, he couldn't get past how surreal it was. Lucius opened his eyes once he felt the movement stop, finding himself staring into the great pools of green of Harry's eyes. Lucius admired just how Slytherin that colour was, it was undoubtedly alluring. Harry's glasses were askew, which annoyed Lucius to no end. He raised one of his hands and fixed them up. His finger stroked against Harry's cheek as he lowered it again, the sensation causing Harry to shudder. Lucius thought about just how weird everything was, here he was, fixing up the glasses of a boy who came from his future, he should probably move...

Another moment passed, both of them staring into each other's eyes, unable to move past what a strange experience it was. Lucius unconsciously shifted his legs, knee hitting Harry's thigh. That's when he realised that they were all tangled up. He quickly moved away from Harry, not realising that Harry's arms were still around his waist. 

His unexpected movement caused Harry and him to end up sprawled on the floor. They both groaned from the pain. Lucius could suddenly feel something hard pressed up against his thigh, just as Harry could feel something against his stomach. Harry's face turned bright red as he jumped off of Lucius like a startled cat. Lucius was too stunned as he climbed to his feet to comment. He was unsure when his pulse had started racing but it had, just like how he had somehow become hard during the commotion. He didn't have any convenient excuses up his sleeve.

"Shit, sorry..." Harry mumbled.

"As am I." He said.

Potter had been hard too. Did that mean there was some sort of magic in the air that aroused people? Lucius decided that it had to be it. There was no way his stomach could be doing stupid little flips for Potter after all, that was absurd.

Harry's thoughts were just as disjointed as Lucius'. A strange song called ' _Malfoy was hard'_ seemed to be playing on repeat in his head. Then again, so was he. Harry could feel the skin on his face still tingling where Malfoy had touched him. But... Harry's thoughts refused to make sense anymore, instead coming out in incoherent strings of ideas as he tried to think. 

"We need to get out of here." Lucius declared, his loud voice clearing Harry's head.

"Yes, good idea." Harry agreed, quickly looking around, and casting, "Lumos Maxima." When he couldn't see a thing past Malfoy's face. 

Lucius' cock gave a small twitch as he found himself able to properly make out Harry's ruffled hair, even more ruffled than usual, and red cheeks. Harry however, had stopped paying any attention to Lucius after the incident. He just wanted to get to the Great Hall and eat and not think about anything that had just happened.

Harry walked through the small corridor, whilst Lucius followed, trying to sort through his thoughts. He was immensely glad that Harry could not see anything through the robes,  _perhaps he didn't notice..._ They came to a halt when a few barrels blocked their way but Harry quickly cast Flipendo and they continued on.

"Were you always in Slytherin? I assume the Sorting Hat wouldn't just put you into a different house." Lucius asked, trying to clear the air of the lingering tension.

Harry gave a sort of half snort before replying, "Actually that's exactly what it did. I was a Gryffindor before all this."

"That would explain a lot." Lucius muttered darkly, unable to tell how he felt about Potter.

On the one hand Harry was brash, abrupt, as subtle as an ogre, a Gryffindor, a half-blood, a mudblood sympathiser, and probably a cacophony of other things that Lucius would absolutely abhor.  
But on the other hand, people actually liked Harry. Slytherins actually liked Harry, not all of them but some of them did. He had completely changed Narcissa in only a few days, she smiled a lot more, she laughed much more and she seemed free and happy. Lucius found that there was some bizarre sort of charm that seemed to roll off of Harry in large waves, which brought out the best in people, except perhaps himself. Lucius found that he wanted to learn how to press every one of Harry's buttons, completely annoy and frustrate him. But he also found that he enjoyed being around Harry.  _Stupid Harry Potter and his scar and his stupid green eyes and his stupid face._

Lucius felt himself bump into Harry whom had abruptly stopped walking. Lucius got ready to yell but his eye was drawn to all the green that surrounded him. The room was completely green and silver, and it contained luxurious black furniture which reminded him of the Slytherin common rooms. In the centre of the far wall was a carving into the stone of- Lucius squinted, a man's head with... long hair?

Lucius gave Harry a small push which prompted Harry to begin walking towards it. As the carving became clearer, Lucius almost jumped up and down for joy with what he saw; it was the motif of Salazar Slytherin! It wasn't actually hair but snakes!

"It's-"

"I know," Harry said, cutting him off.

Lucius frowned, "How? It's not common knowledge."

This made Harry frown too, "Long story, I s'pose."

"You'll tell me it once we get to the Hall." Lucius told him, in a matter-of-fact tone. His curiosity was getting the better of him and he wasn't sure if he was looking forward to spending time with Harry, learning about Harry, learning about the future or gaining excellent blackmail material. If he had thought about it hard enough, he would have come to the conclusion that it was a mix off all the options.

"No."

"What do you mean no? You don't have a choice in this Potter." Lucius questioned.

"Yes I do and I'm saying no."

"Then I suppose I'll just tell every-" Lucius found he couldn't finish as Harry's wand found its way to his throat.

"I said no Malfoy." Harry had moved so that he and Lucius were face to face.

"A compromise then." Lucius suggested, feeling entirely too uncomfortable at the amount of blood that had started to rush downwards.

Harry lowered his wand carefully, "What?"

"A compromise is when-" Lucius started, but he stopped once he saw the almost murderous glare on Harry's face, "Okay well, you tell me when you feel... comfortable?"

Lucius crossed his arms, pointedly not looking at Harry to make himself feel superior as his large vocabulary and sharp mind seemed to have decided to magically stop working whenever he looked at Harry. _'When you feel comfortable?!? What am I? A hormone driven teenage boy waiting for a girl to sleep with me?'_ He chided himself mentally, trying to push away the embarrassment.

Harry nodded, "Deal."

Lucius refused to even offer to shake hands or any other sort of closing the deal. He had had much too much Harry Potter for his entire life and while Harry hadn't given him another aching erection, he was getting much closer than Lucius thought he should ever like. 

There were two doors at the end of the room. Lucius examined them both, finding some writing on them in some strange sort of script that he could not read.  _What's the point of Ancient Runes if you never actually need to use them?_

"This one says up and the other says down." Harry commented, offhandedly as he traced the script.

"What language is it?" Lucius inquired, intrigued as to how Harry could read it.

"English." Harry said, sending a confused glance towards Lucius.

"No it's not." 

"Yes it is."

"I can't read it Potter."

Harry frowned, pressing his nose up against the door as he reread the notes, "It just says," at which point a low hissing sound came from Harry's mouth and the door swung open. Behind it were stairs leading up which Harry immediately started to walk up but Lucius just stood frozen, partially by how suddenly his cock had hardened from the undeniably enticing Parseltongue and partially as to how a Gryffindor could speak Parseltongue. 

"You- You- You're a Parselmouth!" Lucius blurted out.

This warranted a sigh from Harry who turned around and said, "Yeah."

Lucius was about to start talking about the Heir of Slytherin but Harry kept talking, "Look, just, don't say anything about it. Yeah?"

Lucius nodded, following Harry up the stairs in complete silence. He decided it was best if he looked at the ground rather than up as Harry's arse was the only thing he could look at when he looked forward. Harry eventually stopped and started to bang against whatever had stopped him.

"Oh let me do it." Lucius said, pushing Harry over slightly as he climbed up next to him.

It was just a wooden door. A quick 'Flipendo Tria' and... oh, nothing happened. Lucius turned to Harry, "Do more Parselmouth." Lucius commanded, reluctantly. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear it, he was uncertain about his reaction. It felt so... well, for a lack of a better word, good! But he was reacting to Potter of all people. Not that he hadn't had... yearnings before but had always been simply a lust filled hormonal reaction that often hadn't even needed stimuli to occur. This was something different though, and that frustrated Lucius to no end. He was a Pureblood, he couldn't develop attachments. His best case scenario for romance was a decent arranged marriage with someone at least somewhat tolerable. The last thing he had heard was what his father had told him, which was that the Blacks were considering arranging a contract between him and one of the three sisters.

He almost fell down a few steps when he heard the unfamiliar hissing sound again. He chided himself again for not paying attention... again. He felt his eye twitch, annoyed with himself for acting so... strange, and stupid. He was having too many pauses and gaps in his thoughts.

The wooden door slid across and so did a tile which had been sitting above it. Harry climbed out and then lowered his hand for Lucius. Lucius grabbed on and ungracefully pulled himself out of the small hole. A moment later, everything moved back into place leaving to sweaty and dazed boys lying on the cool floor of the girl's bathroom. 

A small Hufflepuff girl walked out of one of the stalls and squealed.

Lucius quickly got up and said, "Please excuse us, we were just checking the..."

"Pipes!" Harry added helpfully as he scrambled to his feet, "Yeah the pipes have been... dodgy recently and Slughorn asked us to investigate."

Lucius pointed to his prefect badge and the wide eyed girl nodded slightly before running out of the bathroom. Harry and Lucius quickly followed suit, not wanting to explain why they were in the girl's bathroom to a teacher. They briskly walked to the Great Hall to find that dinner was finished but dessert was still available to those who were hungry. 

"Stress can sometimes cause... embarrassing situations." Lucius whispered to Harry and they walked over to their table.

"What..." Harry asked dumbly before his eyes widened as he caught on, "Oh yeah, yeah, definitely." He said, almost too enthusiastically. 

Harry ended his night deciding that he would not think about anything that had happened today, it was best that way. However, Lucius kept mulling over every single little detail of the day's events, trying to figure out exactly what was happening with Harry Potter. The boy who would change everything.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoyed :D I'm sorry I took so long but it's so hard to write while I'm away.
> 
> About the patronus, it is stated that Lucius Malfoy and ever other Dark Wizard ever have never been able to produce a patronus. The only reason Umbridge could was because she had help from the Slytherin locket. So there's some information for you.
> 
> There is an overarching plot by the way. It's just a bit hard to see but everything is building up to it. 
> 
> Once again, a huge thank you to all the comments, kudos and bookmarks :) thank you so so so much!


	6. The Return of the Slug Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally home! Which means, hopefully, more frequent updates, so yay!!!! Sorry about the wait but I have been on a plane and I lost a day from travelling due to timezone differences and all this other stuff! Anyway lets get on with it!
> 
> Also just so everyone knows, this story will definitely be finished. I won't leave it hanging so if I don't update for a while it's probably because I'm starting uni in two weeks and that's going to take a bit to get used to and such but this story will be finished.
> 
> Warning: More sexual themes

**The Return of the Slug Club**

 

Friday

 

The week had passed with a strange tension at the Slytherin table. Lucius refused to acknowledge Harry after the 'incident'. He wasn't doing it from spite though, he just wanted to protect himself; he didn't understand what had happened on Tuesday and that frightened him. Harry didn't really care that Lucius wasn't talking to him, he was just glad that he had other things to take his mind off of Tuesday. 

He studied as often as possible with Ron and Hermione in the library. Hermione had insisted that they should use their time wisely in case they returned and it was months later than when they had left. Narcissa joined them on Thursday which initially resulted in some awkwardness, especially as Ron kept screwing up his face in reference to Narcissa's permanent facial expression in the future and Narcissa had asked him what was so funny. 

Harry also managed to do some Quidditch practice with Tim and Bastien who were keen for Harry to show them how to fly like him. Lucius was dragged to these sessions by Narcissa whom insisted on telling Lucius everything that was going on despite the fact that he understood Quidditch just as well as she did. Lucius found it harder to remain friends with Narcissa when she was obviously becoming rather fond of Harry. He dreaded to think how Bellatrix would react or even her mother Druella. Despite his prejudices he felt a pang of jealousy every time he saw Narcissa laughing with Harry or Harry and his friends chatting happily. He had never experienced such a comfortable and open friendship and he was secretly desperate to know what it was like not to have to hide behind the rules of Pureblood society.

The detentions were spent in silence with Harry sometimes asking a polite question. Trying, and failing, to ease the atmosphere. Lucius still did very little actual cleaning or work in the detentions but Harry hadn't expected him too. As soon as they finished they would leave. That was it. Lucius almost found it relaxing when he could return to Sadie or Ella. Nothing unexpected ever happened around them.

Friday was a different story. Harry had forgotten that Lucius was meant to be taking him shopping for robes, just as Lucius had forgotten to get a partner to take to the Slug Club Halloween Party. He decided to remedy his situation over breakfast.

"So Narcissa," He cleared his throat, "I am sorry for the tardiness of this invitation but would you do me the honour of being my partner to Slughorn's Halloween party tomorrow night?"

He was met with a glare from Narcissa, "You're asking me now? Honestly Lucius, if the marriage contract goes through and you end up with me instead of Andromeda then I hope you don't treat me like this."

Lucius started to apologise when she cut him off, "My answer is no. Harry will take me instead. Tim told me he was invited."

Harry didn't realise they were talking about him until Narcissa cast  _Wingardium Leviosa_ and Harry's toast flew out of his hand and onto Lucius' plate.

"What?" Harry mumbled, confused as Lucius passed him his toast, making sure to wipe his hand afterwards.

"You need a date for Slughorn's party. You could take me." 

Harry nodded, recognising the tone in her voice. Hermione and Mrs Weasley often sounded similar when they were only making their order seem polite and optional. Narcissa smiled brightly and Harry smiled back. Lucius felt another pang of jealously but it was different this time. This time it made him feel a bit queasy. He wondered if Harry's toast had contaminated him, quickly casting  _Spongify_ on his hand, just to be safe. 

"Don't worry Lucius, you can go with me." Sadie told him merrily.

Lucius looked less than happy but he graciously accepted the offer anyway. Sadie started whispering frantically to Ella and Emma about something which just made Narcissa roll her eyes.

"Sadie's had a crush on Lucius since fourth year." She murmured in Harry's ear.

Harry and Narcissa stood up to leave but Lucius called out, "Meet me at the Entrance Hall Harry after Defence against the Dark Arts for detention." 

"It's the last one isn't it?" Narcissa asked Harry as they walked towards Harry's first class.

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, brilliant isn't it?"

"Sadie would think so too. She's tried to pretend that she hasn't missed his absence in the common room. It's a bit hard to ignore when she keeps looking back at the entrance though."

Harry just shook his head, remembering how enamoured he was with Cho.

"What did you mean about a marriage contract?" Harry asked her, recalling what Narcissa had said.

"Oh, father's been in negotiation with Lucius' father for a while now. Probably deciding whether to marry myself or Dromeda. It's all frightfully dull really." She said casually.

"And you don't care at all?"

Narcissa looked a bit shocked but then she relaxed, "I should have known you would be surprised. It's considered an honour to uphold the ... well, purity of our family. We learn from a young age that it is expected of us to either have a marriage contract made or to marry into a family of..." She had trouble saying Purebloods.

Harry just nodded and told her that he would meet her in the common room that night before heading into the Transfiguration classroom. Harry's classes went by without a hitch, he didn't even fall asleep in History of Magic, even managing to take a few notes which was almost unheard of. Hermione gave her one of her approving smiles as she saw him taking notes.

The end of Defence Against the Dark Arts came much quicker than Harry would have liked. He had become comfortable with Lucius ignoring him and he knew it would be difficult for them to continue their arrangement whilst searching for dress robes. Harry sighed as he walked to the Entrance Hall thinking about how much fun Lucius will have taunting Harry's more knobbly than usual knees. At least he had filled out a bit this year and he no longer looked as though he had just grown a lot in a very short amount of time.

Harry waited ten minutes before Lucius came. He was surprised to see that Lucius had changed into more casual robes that drew attention to his slender yet masculine figure. Harry had never seen Lucius in anything but school robes, Death Eater robes or his work robes (which Harry hated the most as he remembered how he sent Hagrid to Azkaban in them). 

"Ready Potter?" He asked, barely looking at Harry.

He didn't wait for a reply though, as he had already started towards the huge door. Harry followed him, walking a metre behind. 

"Slughorn's given me a bit of money to buy you a decent pair of dress robes for tomorrow, we're going to go to Gladrag's." Lucius told him as they walked to Hogsmeade.

Harry smiled to himself as he remembered buying the most ridiculous socks he could find for Dobby in Gladrag's. He wondered if he could slip a pair into Lucius trunk that would tickle his feet at random intervals throughout the day. The thought of Lucius bursting out laughing uncontrollably in the middle Transfiguration made Harry give a rather undignified snort.

Lucius looked at Harry, "Something the matter?"

Harry just shook his head but kept smiling. Lucius found himself irritated by Harry's behaviour, believing that Harry was laughing at him for some reason. He asked again and this time Harry told him the most ridiculous story of buying a House Elf clothes.

"Why in Merlin's name would you buy a House Elf clothes?" Lucius asked, incredulous.

"He's my friend. Saved me once."

"A House Elf as a friend? Nonsense."

"To you maybe, but he's helped me out a few times. He's also almost gotten me killed a few times..." Harry trailed off.

"How?" Lucius asked in complete disbelief. While it was awful to have Mudblood friends, it was not uncommon for blood traitor wizards however he had never met anyone who had a House Elf for a friend that had not only saved them but almost killed them. 

Harry told Lucius about the bludger that the elf had bewitched to target only him, as Harry believed telling this to Lucius would not harm the future. He told him how his arm had been smashed by the bludger. Lucius laughed a lot when Harry told him about the teacher that had vanished all the bones in his arm. Harry liked Lucius' real laugh a lot more than the one he usually did; it was velvety and deep instead of the steely cold sound he made when he had just insulted someone. 

Lucius couldn't believe what Harry was telling him. How could a teacher be so incompetent as to vanish all the bones in a student's arm? He knew that Dumbledore was eccentric but how could he hire someone that couldn't even mend a broken bone? It was absurd and yet Harry was very likely telling the truth. He didn't add any ridiculous embellishments to his Quidditch playing, in fact, he barely even mentioned what he was doing unless he was describing avoiding the bludger or how much pain he was in. Lucius wished he had a tale that he could share with Harry but nothing so insane had ever happened to him. There had been the odd potion mix up in the past or a few Slytherin pranks but nothing worth sharing with Harry.

Lucius realised that while he had been busy trying to figure out something he could use to sound just as interesting as Harry, that Harry had stopped talking. Lucius decided that perhaps it was best to not continue the conversation. He was almost beginning to not dislike Harry, and he loathed to admit that he was impressed by Harry's antics.

Hogsmeade was quiet as most wizards were still at work. They wandered over to Gladrag's where they were greeted by a middle aged wizard. Immediately Harry was ushered onto a block where a tape measure began to take all of his measurements. The man asked him a variety of questions about what he wanted and what colour and what charms should be on it. Harry didn't get to answer a single question as Lucius cut in each time. Harry glowered at Lucius but he pretended not to notice. Harry was soon thrust into a changing room with a new set of dress robes to try on. They were similar to the ones Mrs Weasley had bought him, but they were charcoal rather than bottle green. 

Harry didn't care in the slightest how they looked and changed back into his school robes as quickly as possible. He paid for them and left. 

"You didn't even let me see if they were suitable. You'll probably end up looking like some half rate wizard." Lucius complained.

"Yeah? Well, at least I won't look like you." Harry replied, giving Lucius his most charming mock half smile.

Lucius smiled haughtily, "I would hope not. Then I wouldn't be the one getting the most attention."

Harry decided there was only one thing he should do in this situation. He hung back a few paces from Lucius, and grabbed a handful of the powdery snow next to the trail and made a snowball from it. He then used a small incantation, which he knew thanks to Fred and George, which bewitched the snowball to follow Lucius and hit him. A few seconds later the snowball had hit its target, it had gone around Lucius to hit him squarely in the face.

Harry stifled a laugh as Lucius slowly turned to him, a look of disbelief on his face. The snow was melting quickly, running down his face and neck. 

"How dare you?" Lucius spat.

Harry gave him a crooked smile, bending over as quickly as he could and making another snowball. 

"Maybe you can dodge this one." He taunted before he pelted the snowball at Lucius.

This time it hit Lucius in the chest, making his face contort in anger. Harry didn't care though, for him this was even more fun than attacking Draco in the snow back in their third year. Lucius drew his wand but Harry was faster; he cast  _Expelliarmus_ which flung Lucius' wand into the snow. Lucius stood stunned and confused as Harry grinned at him.

"That wasn't very sporting of you." Harry commented, bending over to gather more snow.

"Neither was your first snowball." Lucius returned, still dazed.

Lucius found himself able to do one of two things. He could either make a run for his wand and maintain his dignity or he could engage Potter in a snow fight and win. He went with the latter, almost throwing himself to the ground in an attempt to be the first to throw another snowball. Rather than making a small snowball, Lucius opted to destroy Harry with the mass of snow he had gathered. He concentrated hard as he cast a wandless charm on it to help it stay together before hurling it at Harry.

Harry was too busy bewitching a small army of snowballs to hail Lucius to notice what he had thrown. He was hit with the mass of snow, soaking him from head to toe as it melted as soon as it came into contact with his flushed skin. Lucius didn't even bother to hold back his howls of laughter as Harry stood up, but the grin hadn't been wiped from his face like Lucius had expected. His grin was even wider than before as his army of snowballs began to rush towards Lucius. They were small but they ended up making him almost as wet as Harry.

They both stood for a few moments before they both burst out laughing. Lucius felt the effects almost immediately as he noted the way Harry's wet robes clung to his chest and legs. This time he didn't stiffen or turn away, he had decided that it was natural he would find Harry attractive despite everything. Harry was wild with his messy hair and bright eyes and complete lack of manners and propriety. Lucius had convinced himself that he only felt his stomach tightening, and his length hardening because Harry was different and he wasn't used to that. He was almost completely sure that it would disappear soon.

He picked up his wand, unaware that Harry was desperately trying not to watch the way his robes draped nicely around his arse as he did so, and they walked back to Hogwarts as quickly as possible in the hopes that they wouldn't have to have steam coming out of their ears for an hour from a Pepper Up potion. Upon their return, they went straight to their dormitory to dry off and get changed.

 

Saturday

Halloween passed by quickly as the trio and Narcissa spent it studying for their Herbology quiz on Monday. Every time Narcissa talked to Ron his ears would turn very pink from embarrassment from making fun of her the other day. Hermione had reprimanded him, saying that Narcissa was actually quite nice and it was very likely that many of the Death Eaters had just been 'products of their time' and 'raised into a life of elitist ideals' and Harry had stopped listening after that. That evening Harry wasn't going to bother getting ready until it was almost time to go but Lucius had other plans for him.

"You can't just put your robes on and then meet Narcissa!" Lucius scolded.

"Why not? What else am I meant to do?" Harry asked.

"You should shave and put on some cologne at the very least! Your hair could do with a comb too." He said pointedly.

"Alright," Harry mumbled as he rummaged through the necessities Dumbledore had provided him with.

He shaved and combed his hair but no matter how much he combed it still looked just as messy. Lucius watched under the pretence of combing his own hair, slightly awed as Harry's hair didn't seem to do anything but what it wanted which happened to be sticking up everywhere and looking as untidy as possible. Lucius didn't have a problem with his own hair as he pulled it into a ponytail at the back and then finished it off by tying a velvet ribbon around it to hold it in place.

Harry had to repress a laugh as he imagined Bill Weasley tying a velvet ribbon around his hair.  _Maybe Mrs Weasley would like it more if he did that,_ Harry thought. Harry was about to leave when Lucius handed him his cologne. He was about to put it on when Lucius interrupted, "Don't use too much, it's my best. Made of a stallion unicorn's sweat."

Harry face shrivelled at Lucius' declaration but put it on anyway. It smelled rather nice but he thought it was a little over the top. Harry much preferred Lucius' normal scent which was musky but still clean and almost a bit like the Forbidden Forest fresh after the rain... Once Harry realised where his train of thought was heading he cut it off immediately. 

Lucius and Harry ended up heading out together to meet their dates. Narcissa looked absolutely stunning in a floor length green dress whilst Sadie looked nice but her dress was in Harry's opinion very short. He wondered if Ron would call her a scarlet woman too... He had to suppress his laugh as he greeted Narcissa.

"Do you like it? I thought it would match your eyes!" She told him excitedly as they made their way to Slughorn's office.

Lucius looked apathetic as he politely chatted with Sadie and was relieved when they made it to the party where Slughorn greeted them very enthusiastically, aided by the confiscated firewhiskey no doubt. They took their seats at the table, Harry sat next to Narcissa who had sat next to Hermione. Hermione was calling Narcissa ''Cissa' which Harry found much more likeable than what Bellatrix called her, shuddering as he imagined her shrill voice call out  _Cissy!_

Harry was surprised when Lucius sat down next to him but his surprise transformed into dislike when Lucius informed him, "Don't worry Potter, I'm only trying to make Slughorn think we've become friends. I don't want any more detentions with you."

Harry clenched his mouth, trying to hold back a Bat-Bogey hex. He didn't understand Lucius, one moment they were getting along, perhaps even more than friends get along but then Lucius would suddenly turn cold and steely again. Harry fought back the urge to inform him what a pathetic coward his son was, not wanting to ruin the night. 

Lucius no longer found any pleasure in saying something awful to Potter, he felt... bad about it but he was having trouble taking his eyes off Harry. Narcissa was right, the green in her dress really brought out the colour of Harry's eyes and Lucius found them very alluring... Which he shouldn't. He needed to push himself away from Harry. His attraction wasn't lessening in the slightest, which he had been counting on. 

Dinner was served. Narcissa and Harry talked a lot which annoyed Lucius, he wanted to ask Harry about his adventures or even just... get to know him.  _Dear Merlin..._ Lucius thought, horrified. His rambling thoughts were interrupted by Sadie who was prattling on about how ugly some Hufflepuff girl's dress was. Lucius mutely nodded in agreement, finding himself wanting to cast a silencing charm on Sadie so he could talk to Harry.

For dessert there was a selection of puddings and ice cream, along with Slughorn's crystallised pineapple which Lucius thought was abhorrent. Harry didn't seem to like his much either, pushing it to the side of his plate as he ate his pudding. After another half an hour of listening to people, Slughorn invited them all to dance, insisting they all join in for the first one.

Harry nervously led Narcissa to the dance floor, confessing that he couldn't dance to save himself. Narcissa giggled, assuring him that if he was really  _that_ bad that she would lead instead. After he stepped on her toes three times, she became fed up and started leading him. Harry gritted his teeth as he caught Lucius smirking at him but the smirk was quickly wiped from his face when Sadie's hand slipped down his chest.

All of a sudden Narcissa whispered to Harry, "We need to change partners."

She gracefully led him to the left where Sadie and Lucius were and then they swapped but because Harry was in the wrong position he ended up face to face with Lucius. Harry would have preferred to just stand there, not dancing but Lucius' arm quickly slipped around his waist. Lucius pulled Harry along with such force that Harry had to place his hands in the correct position.

Lucius pulled him closer, "I can't lead you if you stand so far away."

"I'd rather you didn't."

Lucius gave him another smirk but this one was less patronising than the last one. On a whim Harry pressed closer to Lucius, just to wipe the smirk off his smug face. Lucius let out an inaudible gasp, his body quickly heated up from the proximity. Harry's green eyes were looking straight into his when he felt the familiar tightness in his groin. Lucius had to look away, hoping that Harry was ignorant enough to have not noticed. He sneaked a quick look to see a blush rising in Harry's cheeks, but he didn't look angry or disgusted... Lucius thought he almost looked shy maybe?

Harry was uncertain what he should do. He could clearly feel Lucius pressed up against him. He should probably move away, right? But he didn't want to lose the warmth of Lucius' body. Harry remembered what Sadie had been doing and decided to test out what sort of effect it would have on Lucius. Slowly he moved his hand down Lucius' chest, he tried to do it much more subtlety than Sadie. Lucius could feel Harry's hand glide down to his chest. He tripped slightly on Harry's shoe as the motion sent shivers running down his spine but managed to not let himself fumble too much.

He looked down at Harry to find that Harry was watching his feet intently. Suddenly, Narcissa was cutting in and Harry was replaced by Sadie. Lucius made sure he kept as much distance as possible between their bodies, not wanting her to get the wrong idea from his stiffness.

Narcissa whispered to Harry, "What was that?"

"What?" Harry mumbled, still embarrassed, he wasn't sure why he had moved his hand. It was such a stupid idea. What if Lucius was just playing him like Draco would and afterwards he would go back to trying (and failing) to make everyone dislike him with some additional blackmail material?

"You and Lucius..." Narcissa smiled cheekily, "I should have realised sooner! All that animosity, it was really just sexual tension!"

 Harry's cheeks turned a brighter red than Ron's hair, "What makes you think that?"

"It all makes sense!" She gasped, "What exactly have you been getting up to in your detentions?"

Harry sputtered, a million very compromising images floating through his mind at her suggestion. Narcissa giggled, "See? I told you he wasn't that bad."

The song stopped which allowed Harry the opportunity to step outside the office for a moment to get away from the crowd. He wasn't expecting to almost run into Lucius who seemed to have had the same idea. Harry awkwardly stood next to the door and Lucius next to him. Lucius was looking ahead whilst Harry looked in every possible direction, unsure what to do.

"Sadie wanted me to dance some more." Lucius told him.

Harry nodded, acknowledging the statement but he was unsure whether he should add anything. He was about to reply when Lucius added, "You're a horrid dancer. Worse than Sadie."

Harry turned to him to tell him that he wasn't much better but Lucius didn't seem to be trying to pick a fight. He was gazing warmly at Harry; the normal coldness in his grey eyes was gone. Harry gave him a small smile, "You aren't the first one to tell me that."

They laughed together, but the laughter soon dissipated and gave way to a very pregnant silence. Lucius' arm brushed against Harry's as he shifted his feet. Harry sidled sideways but Lucius was faster and his hand latched onto Harry's arm to stop him from going. More silence, Lucius was unsure of what he should say. He had never been in this position before. He was always the one in control of the situation and never had he ever given in to his silly whims. Harry was beyond Lucius' imagination, how could someone like Harry possibly exist? Time traveller, friend of house elves, friend of blood traitors, half blood, seeker, Slytherin AND Gryffindor and somehow also an almost friend of Lucius'.

The next moment was filled with clumsy and inept fumbling as they both tried pull each other closer. Lucius accidentally grabbed Harry's waist a little too hard which caused Harry to step on his toes which made them laugh. The laughter didn't last long as their lust drove them together, noses bumping as Harry tried to initiate a kiss which caused him to pull back a little but Lucius dove for his lips.

Heat coursed through both of their bodies as their lips crashed together, Harry's teeth unintentionally grazing Lucius' bottom lip as he tried to regain his control. But his efforts were useless, Harry was too busy thinking how brilliant it felt to worry about messing something up. Lucius was similarly lost in the moment, he was trying hard to make sure his lips did the right thing in just the right way but eventually he just gave into Harry's movements.   

Harry bit his lower lip which evoked sensations Lucius' could never have dreamed. It felt like his whole body was on fire as he moaned into the kiss and Harry's tongue gently swept across his lip. Lucius pushed himself closer to Harry, and this time he also rubbed up against Harry. Lucius wasn't sure if it was the friction or the idea of their hard cocks rubbing against each other but he moaned even louder this time, unable to contain his urges.

His hand grabbed the shirt of Harry's dress robe, desperately trying to pull him even closer when-

"Oh!" Exclaimed Hermione, who had been worried about Harry and despite 'Cissa's protests had decided to look outside Slughorn's office.

Colourful language escaped Harry's mouth as he and Lucius sprung apart which earned him a very disapproving glare from Hermione. Lucius started straightening himself up but he could do nothing to hide his flushed cheeks and ruffled hair. Harry looked in even more disarray than Lucius, his glasses askew, red faced, and hair, well, it looked even worse than normal if that was somehow possible. Despite all this, Lucius felt even more turned on, knowing that he could reduce Harry to a red, ineloquent mess if he wanted to.

Hermione apologised and quickly scurried back into Slughorn's office. Harry was back to looking at his feet but when Lucius started to move away he felt two strong hands grip his hips and shove him back against the wall. Harry's lips were on his again. He was more experimental, tongue exploring Lucius' mouth whilst one of his hands moved down to the waist band of Lucius' robe pants. His fingers gently caressed the skin under the waist band, teasingly, refusing to dip down below the band.

Lucius thrust against Harry's hand, trying to get it to go lower but Harry removed his hand. Lucius groaned about to pull away and complain when Harry pulled away first. He buried his head against Lucius' neck, beginning a trail of kisses from his jaw to shoulder. When he reached the junction of Lucius' shoulder he sucked intensely for a moment before releasing the tender skin and running his tongue back up the trail. His tongue continued along Lucius' jaw, but it was so light that it barely touched the tiny hairs that sat there which caused Lucius to groan with dissatisfaction. He wanted more, he wanted to feel that same tongue running along his shaft, licking over the tip and...

Harry had stopped, which elicited a very frustrated sound from Lucius.

"We should get back to the party." Harry said, a mischievous glint in his green eyes as he knew how unfulfilled Lucius must feel. 

Lucius knew how to play that game, "I agree, someone may have noticed." He said calmly as he casually palmed the side of Harry's thigh before walking back into the office. He knew it was close enough to excite but still much farther than Harry would like.

He smirked as he heard Harry make a strange, choking sort of sound before following Lucius, deeply grateful for how loose his dress robes were. They re-entered the office, returning quickly to their partners and apologising. Narcissa giggled again as she straightened Harry's glasses and passed him a drink. However, despite how pleased Lucius felt and how happy Harry felt and how cheerful Narcissa was, there was someone who wasn't. Hermione shot Harry a look that told him they would need to talk as soon as possible. But Harry's blood was still burning too hot from the encounter to allow the cold feeling of dread to settle in his stomach. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! This would have been up yesterday but Archive was having issues. Anyway here it is! I hope you enjoyed it. Another huge thank you to all the comments, kudos and bookmarks :D you guys are great!
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes! I finished this around midnight and I suck at tired editing.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


	7. Butterflies and Paradoxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! wooo finally! So I've started uni and such which is a big drain on time but I did say that no matter what this series will be finished so yay!
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments, they're all so lovely and we made the 100 kudos line or whatever! So that is awesome, thank you to everyone who has left kudos!

**Butterflies and Paradoxes**

 

As soon as Harry left Slughorn's office after the party, his arm was wrenched and he was pulled away from the others leaving. They kept going until they reached the Room of Requirement. Inside was a small library with two cosy arm chairs and a fire. Hermione forced Harry into one chair, taking the one facing it for herself. Harry glanced around, avoiding Hermione's penetrating gaze. 

"Harry, look at me." She said, trying not to sound angry.

"What?" He asked uncertainly.

"You can't just do that Harry! We can't afford to change the future! Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?"

Harry shook his head, prompting Hermione to begin her speech that she had been manufacturing in her head since she had seen Lucius and Harry together, "It has been theorised that if someone were to go into the past and do nothing but kill a butterfly, the effects on their future would be devastating. There are so many other theories too, you could have created some sort of paradox! Or something worse..." Her voice was starting to waver as she worried about her future.

Harry hung his head, feeling guilty for the possible problems he may have caused, "It was just a kiss Hermione." He tried to soothe her.

"So?!" She shouted at him, "Do you think Lucius from our time ever had any sort of relation with a boy named Harry? He might have changed completely which, no doubt, would change Draco too! Don't you see how risky this Harry?"

"It's done now though isn't it?" He said quietly.

Hermione nodded solemnly, "Yes, we can't change it now."

A moment later Hermione's anger seemed to resurface, "What were you thinking? Holy crickets Harry! Lucius Malfoy? Do you not remember who he is?"

Harry didn't respond, realisation dawning on him as he replayed all of his encounters with the older Malfoy. But somehow, he still couldn't see the Lucius he knew growing up to be that spiteful, cruel wizard full of prejudice and vanity. All he could see was the boy who threw a massive ball at snow at him and then laughed as a small battalion of snowballs attacked him. 

Hermione's mood seemed to change drastically as she saw the small smile on Harry's face, "He is quite attractive though, isn't he? I wonder what product he uses on his hair." She tugged on her hair absent-mindedly, "His is so smooth."

Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she thought about how strange everything she was saying was; Harry laughed too. The tension that had been hanging in the air seemed to dissipate as Hermione calmed down.

"So..." She asked, blushing furiously, "What was it like?"

Harry's cheeks turned just as red as hers as he stuttered out his answer, "Good. You know, it was real nice... and such..."

Hermione giggled furiously, "You two seemed to be going at it rather hard."

Harry couldn't move his mouth to form a reply, as he was utterly mortified from what she had just said. 

"I don't think it would change much if you continued to see him. Dumbledore will probably obliviate all traces of us, or maybe the charm he placed on us will do that for him."

Harry frowned, he didn't want Lucius to forget him. As selfish as it may be, the thought of having Lucius just forget everything about him made his heart sink. It was entirely possible that Lucius could change... right? 

Hermione put her hand gently on his, "Don't worry Harry, it's all just teenage stuff like that Romilda Vane who keeps trying to slip you love potions or the way Lavender keeps looking at Ron," Harry was sure he heard irritation in Hermione's voice but she continued speaking, "When we get back to our time, you'll forget everything that happened here."

Harry knew Hermione was just trying to be comforting so he smiled, but in reality he felt like his stomach had been twisted into a large knot. He and Hermione stayed a bit longer and talked about how Ravenclaw was going for Hermione. She told him that she missed the warmth and rowdiness of the Gryffindor common room. Harry told her that the Slytherin common room was just as decadent as he remembered it which made Hermione give a small laugh and mutter, "Of course."

They went their separate ways not long after that. Harry walked cautiously back to his common room and was eternally grateful when he couldn't see anyone still awake. His gratefulness didn't last long as out from a dark corner appeared Narcissa, her blue eyes wide and excited. She didn't waste her time with pleasantries, bombarding Harry with every question imaginable, "Why were you and Lucius gone so long? Did you kiss? Did he grope you? Did you grope him? I need to know Harry!"

Harry gave her a half-hearted chuckle, a mixture of conflicting feelings swirling around in his mind. He answered her questions truthfully which made her squeal with delight. 

"I knew it! There was never any way two Slytherins could dislike each other so much; we have to stick together with everything that's going on."

Harry gave a small nod, indicating he understood what she was talking about.

"Oh Harry..." Narcissa's eyes were now red, as though she were about to cry, "You haven't heard about Lucius have you?"

Harry acted confused, but he knew that Narcissa was talking about Lucius' ties with Voldemort.

"His father, Abraxas, has ties with Voldemort's political party. Lucius hasn't mentioned anything but my sister, Bellatrix, told me that Abraxas is preparing Lucius for some sort of initiation. I'm sorry to," She pulled out a lacy handkerchief and lightly blew her nose before continuing, "Ruin your night but maybe you can convince Lucius not to join."

Harry was beginning to understand the Slytherin way much more after his first week and he knew that whilst Narcissa was being sincerely worried for her friend, there was more to her story, "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with your arranged marriage, would it?"

Narcissa bit her lip, "Well Bella already has Rodolphus and Andy's doing some... things that will get her kicked out of the Black household if she isn't careful."

"Andy?" Harry asked, surprised at the sudden affection in Narcissa's tone.

"Yes, she likes to be called that. I... I talked to her for the first time in a while this week." Narcissa didn't look Harry in the eye.

Harry smiled, "If Lucius mentions anything to me, then I'll try to dissuade him."

Narcissa beamed at him, "Thank you Harry!" Her smile faded, "I only ask because I'm worried about him. Bella... she's changed so much. She always was a little more... exuberant than Andy and I, but she's nothing like the sister I grew up with now. I don't want the same thing to happen with Lucius."

Harry gave her a tight hug, before telling her goodnight. He decided he would have to tell Hermione what had just happened as soon as possible. The future had already changed, Narcissa was talking with Andromeda whilst Andromeda was dating Ted. Harry knew that he was responsible for it too. He quickly got changed and hopped into bed, casting _Spongify_ on himself to remove the smell of sweat from all the dancing and other activities of the night.

Harry had almost drifted to sleep when he felt something poking his side. Half asleep he tried to bat it away but a hand grabbed his. Warm breath tickled Harry's ear, "Grab your cloak and meet me in the common room."

Harry quickly pulled his cloak out from under his bed and hurriedly pushed his glasses onto his face so he could see. Lucius was waiting for him in the common room, black satin pyjamas hugging his slender figure perfectly.

"Hurry up Potter, put it over both of us." Lucius ordered impatiently.

Harry pulled the cloak over them both, it barely fit but they both crouched to make up the difference. Lucius tried to look as dignified as possible while they both did a ridiculous shuffle under the cloak, as crouching made walking quietly very hard. Harry was relieved when they made it to their destination without seeing Peeves, Filch or Mrs Norris. Harry removed the cloak, wondering why Lucius had taken him to the Astronomy Tower.

Lucius cast L _umos_ so they could see more clearly. Harry noticed a slight frown on Lucius' face, but before he could ask Lucius grabbed his wrist and pulled him out to a small alcove. Harry sat down first, waiting for Lucius to talk. Lucius sat down next to Harry but he sat with his arms wrapped around his legs, a strange position for someone usually so confident. 

"I enjoyed tonight, a lot more than I thought I would." Lucius admitted slowly.

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked, trying to tease Lucius.

"I'm not an idiot Potter, I know that because you're from the future you will have to go back. I also know that I would have to be much older than you in the future, which means that we would never have had any sort of..."

Harry was taken back by the sudden intensity Lucius was showing, they had only known each other for a week, which is exactly what Harry told him.

Lucius looked back at Harry, his face contorted in a sort of odd fashion as though he were trying to stop it from showing how he really felt, "I know. I'm being stupid. Sentiment is for fools, but, you're the first person who's ever challenged me. You're the first person who I've ever felt truly attracted to. I just... I..." Lucius gulped, "I don't want things to go back to the way they were before."

Harry put one arm around Lucius, but he didn't say anything as he didn't really know what to say. 

"I want to have friends like you do, friends I can joke with and have fun with. I've missed out on so much because of who I thought I was but I don't know if I want to be that person any more. I always thought I would finish my N.E.W.T.S and then procure myself a job at the ministry and a pureblood wife and have an heir."

"What about Lord Voldemort?" Harry asked, suddenly anxious to know, worries beginning to swirl in his head as he visualised Lucius' smug, pompous face smirking at him as Death Eaters surrounded him and his friends. 

Lucius pulled away, eyeing Harry before saying, "I know Narcissa talked to you, I heard you two talking about it but..." He stopped, biting his lip as he thought about what to say, "I can't help but think that your connection to Voldemort is much more personal."

"You're avoiding my question."

Lucius looked away, "Yes, I was planning to join him."

Lucius looked to Harry, shoulders slumping as he saw Harry's disappointment, "I'm not so sure now." He whispered.

Harry moved closer to Lucius, pressing up against him and placing his hand on Lucius' leg, "What changed your mind?"

Lucius refused to look at Harry as he answered, "You made me realise just how much I was like my father, I always thought when I was younger that I would never become like my father."

"You aren't like him, not yet." Harry told him, lightly squeezing his leg.

"You're just trying to make me feel better. I've seen the way you look at me, even if I'm not like him now, I know that I'll- I'll end up just like him."

"It's not too late to change Lucius." Harry said, giving him a much harder squeeze on the leg.

Harry moved his lips closer to Lucius' ear, "Do you think I would do this to your father?" He whispered teasingly before he slowly started to trace the shell of Lucius' ear with his tongue. 

Lucius laughed, pushing Harry away, "Don't make me think about you and my father!"

Harry joined in with the laugher, the disgusted look on Lucius' face was priceless. Lucius watched Harry, he couldn't help but stop and pull Harry into a rib crushing hug, "Please don't leave Harry, not yet." 

Harry hugged Lucius as tightly as he possibly could without hurting him. Harry was amazed by the layers that were hidden under Lucius preened and uptight exterior. Lucius was a product of his time, he was not inherently evil; he was the result of having centuries of Malfoy entitlement and prejudice forced into him. Harry's hand glided over Lucius' soft hair repeatedly, trying to comfort Lucius and show him that he wouldn't be leaving, not of his own accord at least.

The boys remained embracing for a while longer, until Harry yawned and insisted that they should go to bed. Lucius complained that they wouldn't have any classes in the morning but Harry managed to convince him by promising that it would be worth it. Lucius bought Harry's lie, Harry had absolutely no idea what they would do tomorrow that would make going to bed now 'worth it.' But as he lay in his bed, an idea started to form in his mind as to how he could have fun with Lucius tomorrow. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this took entirely too long to post. I'm sorry! But I finally did it so yay! 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone again. The comments have been absolutely lovely !


	8. Did I Forget to Mention There was a Room that Does Exactly What You Want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So University right? Hahahahaha... Sorry I haven't updated in a very long time but I have written 2 essays (still have one left) and have done a billion quizzes and all those fun things but hey, I'm here now!!
> 
> Warning: Verrrrrrrrryyyy mature themes ;)

**Did I Forget to Mention There was a Room that does Exactly What You Want?**

 

Saturday

 

Harry awoke with a violent jolt. He had dreamt about Cedric again, his voice echoing around Harry, blaming Harry for his death. He had dreamt that he was dragging Cedric's body back to Amos Diggory again. He remembered how Amos had thrown himself onto Cedric's body refusing to let go. Harry rubbed his scar before opening the curtains that hid his bed from his dorm mates. Lucius was still sleeping peacefully as far as Harry could tell.

Harry assumed it must still be dark outside, he desperately wished he was back in the Gryffindor dormitory where he could look out at the school grounds until the sun rose. The grindylows that swam around in the lake just weren't the same. They were too vicious and unfriendly to give Harry that warm sense of nostalgia that he found himself craving more and more over the years. 

Instead he dressed himself as quietly as possible, though he still managed to somehow fall over as he was putting his trousers up. Thankfully the worst that happened because of his clumsiness was Goyle Snr snorting very loudly before turning onto his stomach. Harry tiptoed out of the dormitory, through the common room and into the dungeons. He quickly left before he ran into Peeves in the dark, he didn't need Peeves to get him another week of detention. He was about to head up to the astronomy tower again but he felt a shiver run down his back. Turning to find the offending source, he found himself looking straight into the headmaster's twinkling eyes.

"Off for a stroll Mr Potter?" He asked.

"Sort of - sir, I couldn't get back to sleep." Harry mumbled, ashamed to have been caught.

"Come Harry, we have much to discuss."

"Yes sir," Harry said, following obediently.

They walked in silence up to Dumbledore's office. Fawkes chirped happily upon seeing Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled, offering Harry a lemon drop before he took a seat behind his desk.

"I have found a way for you to return home. It will be difficult of course, Professor Slughorn will have to brew a potion tomorrow, as it is the full moon, which will take him three days to complete. Then we will have to wait for the blood moon, which we are fortunate enough to have coming up next month. And then, everything will be back to how it was."

Harry forced a smile, "That's excellent sir."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Now,now my boy, there's no need to pretend you're overjoyed by this. Nothing happens in this school without me hearing at some stage."

Harry fidgeted as Dumbledore peered at him over his half-moon shaped spectacles, "It's unfortunate that I will have to alter their memories. You have had a surprisingly positive effect on many of the Slytherins I have worried about."

He gave Harry a warm smile before saying, "A word of advice Harry, sometimes people remember even the most hidden thoughts despite all that is done to forget them. Now I believe you should be on your way, it is hardly fair for you to keep young mister Malfoy waiting."

Harry's eyes widened slightly with incredulity as his cheeks filled with blood from his embarrassment. He mumbled his thanks and left Dumbledore's office somewhat more quickly than necessary. He walked back to the common rooms as he had nowhere else to go and it was still much too early for breakfast. He went back to his dorm, deciding he would just wait around until the other boys woke up.

He removed his shoes and quietly lay back down on his bed. He wished Hedwig was with him, he could have talked to her about all the crazy things that had happened in his first week of Hogwarts in 1970. Harry heard shuffling coming from the bed next to him but he didn't bother to look. Seconds later Lucius had pulled back the privacy curtains and carefully slipped in next to him.

"What are you doing?" Harry demanded in a loud whisper.

Lucius smirked, "You promised today would be amazing."

"And it will, but that didn't include getting into my bed first thing in the morning."

Lucius gave Harry a mocking glare, "Then it was going to be terrible day. I should have known you wouldn't keep your promise."

Harry rolled his eyes, despite the jest behind the comment it was still such a...  _Malfoy_ thing to say. As revenge Harry gave Lucius a rough shove which was enough to almost push Lucius out of the bed.

This earned Harry a real glare from Lucius who hissed, "Idiot, you could have woken everyone up!"

Harry sniggered, "No-one would be able to hear over Goyle's snoring. It's worse than Ron's."

Something flickered behind Lucius' eyes but he pushed it aside almost immediately. In one swift movement he moved one of his legs to the other side of Harry.

Harry held back a gasp as he realised Lucius was now straddling him... in the Slytherin boys dormitory... where anyone could wake up and see what they were doing. Yet, Harry didn't seem to care at all. He was too distracted by how close their cocks must be. And then Lucius was gone. 

"Seeing as you wanted to wait." He whispered coyly in Harry's ear before returning to his bed

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but he held back; only because there were people in the room. If they had been alone, that would have been something entirely different. He would have pinned Lucius down to the bed, straddling him instead and grinding against him until they were both sweaty and annoyingly unsatisfied. Harry felt himself straining against his pants, cursing as he couldn't do anything when everyone was in the room, nor did he want to give Lucius the satisfaction of knowing what he did to him. 

After trying to get back to sleep for what seemed like hours, but was probably only fifteen minutes, Harry went for a shower. It wasn't the sort of shower Harry normally liked, it was cold and short and it reminded him too much of the Dursley's but it suited his current situation. He dried himself and got dressed again feeling much less excited than before. 

Lucius was already dressed and waiting for him. They walked into the common room together, just inches apart, but not close enough for Harry's liking. He just wanted to whisk Lucius away, so he could never become the man that once haunted many of his dreams, laughing as Sirius died right before Harry. 

"Hello, Harry? I said hi!" Narcissa's voice burst into his thoughts, pushing aside all the darkness and making him aware that Tim and Bastien had also appeared. 

Harry mumbled a hello but Narcissa had already moved on, "No Sadie today, Lucius? Pity..."

Lucius didn't so much as flinch at Narcissa's joke, but the others laughed. Harry could see the glint of mischief in Narcissa's eyes. They all walked to the Great Hall together, chattering about what they were going to do. Tim and Bastien had decided to spend the day doing as little work as possible. Narcissa told them that she was going to the library for the day. Harry wasn't going to share his plans with the group, it would be best that he didn't raise suspicion but 'Cissa mischievously asked Harry what he would be doing as they sat down to eat. Harry spluttered for a decent thirty seconds, trying to come up with a good lie when Lucius finally cut in, "I was going to help Harry with Charms. His wine tasted too much like vinegar."

Harry flushed but managed to nod in agreement. He wasn't sure how to act. It wasn't as though it was the first time he had lied to his friends but he wasn't lying about Voldemort or Sirius or his scar, instead he was lying about Lucius even though he was sure Narcissa knew exactly what they were up to, he still found it hard to lie about. How was he meant to make up an even slightly believable lie when every time someone even mentioned Lucius his mind instantly wandered to having Lucius pressing his lips against his again, or maybe Lucius groping him or-

"Harry are you quite alright? You seem distracted..." Tim said.

Harry shook his head, "Yeah, 'm fine. Just tired, couldn't sleep much last night. So how did Puddlemere go against the Kestrels?"

"Better than anyone expected! I had two galleons riding on their win too," He shot a look at Bastien, "Everyone was so surprised at their win. They absolutely buggered up the start of this season but I think they're going to make a comeback."

Bastien laughed, "As if they will, it was all a fluke. They're up against the Appleby Arrows next and there is no way they'll beat them."

The table launched into dissent but Narcissa made it perfectly clear that it didn't matter what everyone else thought because the Harpies were on top of the ladder and would stay there for the foreseeable future. Sadie came to breakfast just after their discussion had finished, her eyes glassy and swollen. Narcissa immediately excused herself from the table and walked off with Sadie.

Tim noticed the confused look on Harry's face, whispering in his ear, "Her parents have been missing since a few weeks after the start of the year. They actively opposed..."

Tim didn't need to finish. Harry knew exactly what he was going to say. Harry could see the impact it had on her, her need to be with someone. He felt sorry for Sadie, understanding how she was feeling. Lucius must have noticed how Harry had slumped forward in his seat, quietly slipping his hand onto Harry's leg. Harry instantly straightened up and brushed his need to help away, reminding himself that he couldn't help anyone here without risking changing the future. 

Harry finished breakfast and got up to leave. Lucius also excused himself and walked next to Harry out of the Great Hall. 

"Didn't think you could give me the slip that easily did you? I am quite prepared to be disappointed by your surprise." Lucius remarked, smirking as he followed Harry.

Harry smiled, _typical_ , "You're quick to doubt me Malfoy."

They had walked up to the fourth floor when Lucius started to complain, "Where are we going Potter?"

When they reached the fifth floor it was, "This had better be worth my time Potter."

By the sixth floor Lucius was flushed from all the climbing of stairs but he made a point of not saying anything. 

They got to the seventh floor, going to the left corridor which they then walked up and back three times. Each time Harry went past the Room of Requirement he thought,  _I need a room that will impress Lucius, be comfortable and won't let anyone disturb us._

As they were walking back up the third time Lucius commented, "We look ridiculous Potter, what are you playing at?"

Harry stopped in front of the absolutely horrid tapestry of Sir Barnabas and his stupid troll ballerinas which Lucius was going to make a scathing remark on how he had seen it before when he noticed the door opposite it. That had never been there before. Lucius frowned as Harry went forward and let himself in. Lucius followed cautiously, expecting the worst. Last time he had gotten lost with Harry they got trapped in the ruddy antechamber of Salazar Slytherin. 

Lucius gasped as he entered. In the middle of the room there was a large four poster bed with suspicious red and gold colouring. The room was also filled with very suspicious red and gold carpet and matching couches. Lucius moved closer to inspect which confirmed his suspicions, it was Gryffindor coloured. Harry couldn't help but laugh a little, "I didn't mean for it to be so red, I suppose that's just what I consider comfortable."

Lucius turned to Harry who was smiling brightly at him; glasses slightly askew and hair curling around his face as though he hadn't bothered to brush it, which in all fairness, he probably hadn't. 

"What is this place?" Lucius asked as he further examined the room.

"It's called the Room of Requirement."

Lucius frowned, "Thanks Potter, you really cleared that one up for me."

Harry continued to beam as he moved closer to Lucius, "It's a room that gives you what you need. So if you really badly needed a toilet then..."

"Charming. What did you need then?"

"Something to impress you."

Lucius smiled, it was almost smug as he asked, "And Gryffindor is meant to impress me?"

Harry chuckled, trying to hide how nervous he was, "I also asked for something comfortable. Besides, I'm the one who's going to impress you. The room has just given me the means to do it."

He closed the difference between him and Lucius quickly, acting on a mix of nerves and adrenaline. He slipped his arm around Lucius' waist and pulled him in, their lips coming together in a shy kiss. It was slow and sweet, nothing at all like their first kiss. Harry decided that their talk last night had changed things between them, the stakes were higher than they had first realised. 

Lucius' tongue traced Harry's bottom lip softly, which resulted in Harry giving himself over to Lucius by opening his mouth and allowed Lucius to explore. Whilst Lucius took control of Harry's lips, Harry decided to take control of other things. He let his hand slide down to Lucius' arse, it was firm and in Harry's opinion  _rather nice._ Harry gave an experimental squeeze, not entirely sure what he should be doing. Lucius moaned and arched forward, surprised by Harry's actions. The friction this caused made Harry pull away from Lucius' lips to catch his breath. 

Their breaths mingled in the air, adding to the already thick, hot atmosphere. Harry moved his hand to hold Lucius' crotch, becoming more aroused than he thought possible as he felt Lucius' cock straining against his pants. Harry tried to undo Lucius' pants with one hand but after a few moments of fumbling, he became too impatient and threw away any hope of him seeming in control. 

His other hand quickly joined to undo the buttons, whilst Lucius watched him with dark eyes, not quite able to process everything he was feeling. He was nervous, not knowing what to expect but it was outweighed by the excitement of having Harry touching him and doing things to him that he couldn't possibly imagine. Harry forced Lucius' pants down as soon as he had finished unbuttoning them, pulling down his underwear at the same time. Lucius resisted the urge to cover himself up, too proud to do something so foolish but he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as Harry stared down. Taking charge, Lucius kissed Harry's neck softly which prompted Harry to continue.

Harry had been quite enthralled by Lucius' cock, he had never expected to like one so much but looking at Lucius' now he decided that he liked it a lot. He wrapped his hand around Lucius. Slowly he begins to move his hand. Lucius' breathe hitches which Harry decides is a good sign. He moved faster, which made Lucius feel weak in the knees.

"Bed, please." Lucius managed to choke out.

Harry nodded, walking Lucius over to the bed. Lucius could barely stand by the time they reached it, sitting down as soon as he could. Harry smiled at Lucius' ruffled hair and red cheeks. Harry bent down, kissing Lucius again, nipping at his bottom lip. He moved to Lucius' neck, softly biting as he continued going further down. He kissed down Lucius' chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and gently sucking on it, then grazing his teeth softly over it. 

Lucius gasped, he was incredibly glad he was sitting down otherwise his legs would have given out by now. Adrenaline rushed through him like a raging fire. He wanted more, so much more. He needed more. Harry kept going down, his tongue skimming across Lucius' hip making him shudder from the rush of sensation. Lucius watched as Harry,  _finally_ , reached his cock. 

Harry was anxious now. Despite the long discussions in the Gryffindor boys dormitory where Seamus and Dean shared all their 'knowledge' and 'experience' whilst Harry, Ron and Neville listened attentively, he wasn't entirely sure what to do. Deciding to take a leap of faith, he tentatively licked up Lucius' shaft. Lucius groaned, a deep throaty sound that gave Harry all the courage he needed to take Lucius into his mouth. His mouth closed around the head of Lucius' cock, which earned him another groan from Lucius. Harry started to circle his tongue around the tip, a salty taste filling his mouth.

It didn't take long for Harry to work out what he should do. He could take about half of Lucius into his mouth, so he used his hand to make up the rest. His mouth worked in tandem with his hand, stroking and sucking Lucius' cock. Lucius was incoherent by this point, it was so overwhelming. He couldn't appreciate the warmth and wetness of Harry's mouth; the pressure building with each of Harry's movements was drowning out all other sensations. His hand slid into Harry's hair, gripping it tightly. And if it was a little too hard, Harry didn't say anything.

If the moans and chanting of Harry's name being emitted by Lucius were anything to go by, Lucius was on the edge. Harry's tongue darted out to lick the underside of Lucius' head which caused all of the pressure building up in Lucius to find its release. 

"Harry..." Lucius gasped as pleasure washed over him. 

Harry was unprepared for the sudden rush of Lucius' seed that filled his mouth, almost choking but he managed to swallow it in one big gulp. Harry got up and flopped himself on the bed next to Lucius. Lucius was sure Harry was speaking to him but he couldn't make out a single word. He was just so  _happy._  He felt so light, elated. And then, he laughed. Nothing was particularly funny, he was just so happy. Harry gave him a confused look but Lucius didn't stop laughing. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this carefree, unworried,  _happy._  

Once Lucius came down from his high, he pulled Harry closer to him and kissed him, trying to put as much of his happiness as possible into the kiss. Harry kissed back, fumbling with his own trousers until he had successfully pulled them off. Lucius took the hint, his hand snaking down to grip Harry whilst they kissed. The more Lucius stroked Harry, the more Harry's kisses lost control; often stopping entirely to catch his breath. 

Lucius moved his mouth down to Harry's neck, copying what Harry had done earlier. He lightly sucked just above Harry's collar bone which proved to be all too much for Harry as he moaned incoherently into Lucius' ear. Lucius smirked at Harry's glazed eyes and swollen lips; he looked utterly spent. It took Harry a moment to collect his thoughts, waiting for the tingling in his belly to calm down. 

"'Was good." Harry murmured.

"Eloquent as always."

Harry just shot Lucius a wide, lazy smile, "'Was really good."

Lucius rolled his eyes, secretly pleased that he had reduced Harry to an unintelligible mess... Not that it made that big a difference.

Harry shot up unexpectedly, accidentally elbowing Lucius in the process.

"Ow!" Lucius complained, "What's the matter?"

Harry turned to him, his eyes speaking volumes; he looked apologetic. Lucius panicked, did Harry already regret this?

"Bad news." Harry mumbled.

"Well, spit it out. Honestly Potter, you seem incapable of stringing together more than three words."

Harry decided not to reply because he knew Lucius was just acting, "Dumbledore said I have a month left here, until some red moon or something."

"Blood moon," Lucius corrected, before understanding what Harry had said.

Harry waited for Lucius to reply, watching his features contort until he had fully processed Harry's information. 

After a large pause he replied, "Oh."

In one swift motion, Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius. He figured it would be the best course of action.  _Hermione was right, most boys really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon_ , he thought as he tried to think of ways to make everything better. But he turned up empty handed. Surprisingly enough, it was Lucius who turned the situation around.

"Well..." He said pulling away from Harry, "We shouldn't waste the time we have."

Lucius was wearing a brave face. Harry didn't seem to notice the small downwards twitch his mouth made or the way Lucius sniffed. 

"You're right... of course." Harry adds, smiling happily at Lucius.

They lie back down on the bed, recovering from their intense shenanigans when Harry comments offhandedly, "I get why you were laughing know. It really feels like you're on top of the world doesn't it?

Lucius doesn't voice his disagreement, instead thinking to himself, i _t does, until someone tells you that one of the best things that have come into your life, tell you they're going to leave. Then it feels more like someone has hit you with an unforgivable curse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might stop doing warnings at the start of chapters because it spoils it a bit. However, just know that this fic is rated E so I do intend for it to be very explicit at some points.
> 
> Also hi, sorry for the absence but hey, I did it... finally. I will definitely try for there to be less of a gap next time, I promise.
> 
> Thank you all for your continued comments and kudos. It's brilliant.


	9. Blue, Bronze, Eagles and Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally did it! Yay! Go me! I am incredibly sorry about the long wait but here's a new chapter!!

**Blue, Bronze, Eagles and Harry**

 

Monday

 

Hermione awoke, ready for another hard day of studying and worrying over Harry. She couldn't say that she blamed Harry for his  _fling_ with Lucius Malfoy. He was much more appealing than his whimpering son Draco and it must be nice for him not being lusted after for being the Boy- Who- Lived. However, that's all it was- a fling. _They've only known each other for a week!_ She thought to herself as she changed and left the Ravenclaw girls dormitory. 

She smiled at Damocles Belby who was waiting for her. He smiled back and shut his book. She and Damocles had been potions partners, bonding over their competence in the subject. She knew that, even now, Damocles was already thinking about a cure to lycanthropy having peeked at his notes when he was getting rats tails to put in their potion. 

"Hungry?" She asked him, trying to get him to leave quickly before-

"Hey Damocles! Hermione!" An overly anxious voice called out from the boys dormitories

Hermione shivered at the thought of spending another breakfast with Quirinus Quirrell. She couldn't believe it when Damocles had introduced him to her. She had been excited to meet him, from the way Damocles had talked about him he had seemed to be some sort of Defence Against the Dark Arts genius but when she finally met him she had had trouble stopping herself from throwing him in a full body bind and dragging him straight to Professor Dumbledore. He was still anxious, even as a boy but it wasn't as noticeable as his stutter and strange mannerisms were back when he was teaching.

"Hey Quin!" He called out before turning back to Hermione, "It's seven in the morning and my stomach's growling. You deduce your answer from that."

She sighed inwardly, they were so different from Harry and Ron. She enjoyed the more intellectually stimulating conversation that her new friend and his friend, she refused to think of Quirrell as a friend, provided for her. But more often than not, she would grow tired, aching to hear some mundane conversation about the stupid Chudley Cannons who would never have a chance, no matter how much Ron believed in them. 

They walked down to breakfast together, Damocles enthusiastically telling them both about the potential of aconite. Quirrell nodded enthusiastically to everything that Damocles brought up. Hermione found herself actually quite interested, but she didn't want to say anything that would interfere. Professor Lupin needed the Wolfsbane potion.

They walked into the Great Hall. Hermione looked around, spotting Lucius almost immediately at the Slytherin table. The Slytherins seemed to be in the middle of a heated debate. Narcissa was leaning over the table, seemingly scolding Lucius who looked about ready to curse her. Bastien was trying to mediate by the way he stopped Lucius from drawing his wand by flinging a piece of toast at him. Harry was just laughing, watching Lucius.

She sat down and served herself her usual morning porridge. She could see Ron from where she was sitting. He seemed to be happy too, chatting with a blond boy whilst accidentally spitting food everywhere when he took a bite. Hermione resisted the urge to march over there and remind him to eat with his mouth closed.

"So potions first, did you read chapter three?" Damocles asked her.

"Of course! I was quite surprised about how volatile thyme is in most potions."

Damocles grinned, "It shouldn't be that surprising. It's called thyme for a reason, it has some really interesting properties and if it isn't cancelled out by another ingredient, it can cause the potion to set too quickly."

Hermione's day was mostly uneventful. Quirrell sat next to her in Transfiguration which put her on edge. She felt a bit rude for not talking to him though. He was Damocles' friend after all so perhaps he wasn't that bad. But then she remembered that Pettigrew had been friends with James, Sirius and Professor Lupin. After class she hurried off to meet Harry in the library. She was secretly pleased that Lucius was pushing Harry to take an interest in his studies, Harry needed the distraction. She was also excited to be able to study properly with him, rather than he and Ron complaining non-stop about Professor Bins or Professor Snape or Quidditch.

Narcissa waved Hermione over to their table in the library. She sat down next to Ron and Narcissa, hurriedly greeting everyone as she pulled out her books eager to cram as much as she could before dinner. Professor Slughorn had given then an eleven inch essay on how the different stages of development of doxy eggs could drastically alter the potion.

"Thank Salazar, another girl's finally here!" Narcissa exclaimed, "As much as I like proving Ron wrong about Quidditch, there's simply too much good gossip at the moment."

Hermione giggled, though she thought it sounded more like a croaking toad. She didn't really have many friends that were girls. There was Ginny... and Luna she supposed, but that was a bit different. It's not like they ever sat around talking about boys or doing their nails. 

Ten minutes after they had started writing their essays, Lucius sauntered in and sat with them. He somehow managed to make slumping on a chair in exhaustion graceful. Unbeknownst to him though, there was a feather sticking out the back of his head.

"Been sending love letters have you Lucius?" Narcissa inquired, feigning innocence. 

"Where would you get that impression?" He snapped, eyes narrowing.

"You seem to have acquired a gift from the owlery." She informed him.

"Wait, wait, I got this!" Before anyone could stop him, Ron had whipped out his wand, swishing it a tad too much and saying "Wingardium Levi _o_ sa."

The feather flew up to the ceiling and didn't come down again, not even when Ron motioned for it to. Ron just shrugged and went back to his work. Hermione couldn't help but feel a rush of affection as she noticed how he had really taken her bossy first year advice to heart.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Lucius, where _is_ Harry?" Narcissa asked, winking at him.

"I can't say I understand why you think I would know where he is." Lucius replied nonchalantly.

"Perhaps you two were getting a bit rowdy in the owlery," Narcissa paused for a moment, "That would be an excellent name for a Hogwarts romance novel by the way. Better than any of that bollocks Elfirda Jigger writes anyway."

Lucius gave her a condescending look, rolled his eyes, then returned to his work.

"You didn't answer my question though, have you seen him?" Narcissa asked again, there was more force behind it this time.

"Believe it or not, I haven't seen him since lunch today which is quite strange as we do have Transfiguration together."

Hermione pursed her lips. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed Harry wasn't in class with her! She had been so distracted with their future turban wearing teacher that she hadn't even looked for Harry. 

"Bloody hell. It's never good when Harry goes missing." Ron remarked.

"I never would have thought he was a trouble maker." Narcissa said, smirking.

"He isn't. Trouble usually finds him." Hermione groaned, endless possibilities as to Harry's whereabouts running through her head. None of them good.

"He probably just needed some space or something Hermione. Maybe he had a bad-" Hermione elbowed Ron, forcing him to remember some semblance of tact, "-Sleep."

"If I haven't seen him before curfew, I'll make sure I look for him whilst doing my rounds." Lucius told them.

Harry wasn't mentioned for the rest of the study session.

Hermione was sitting next to Damocles at the Ravenclaw table, barely touching her roast chicken. Her neck was sore from how much she had craned it, trying to see if Harry was around but he was absent again. Hermione was surprised to see that Lucius seemed worried too as he picked at his dinner at the Slytherin table. She hadn't expected Lucius to care, she didn't mean to be rude but what could he possibly see in Harry? Harry had none of the things Lucius would ever look for in a potential partner and yet, Lucius did seem to genuinely care for Harry.

"Looking for someone?" Damocles asked her.

Hermione jumped, not realising that she had begun to drift with her thoughts, "I am actually! I haven't seen my friend Harry all day."

"Harry... he's the one with the messy hair and glasses right?"

Hermione nodded, that was the most common way of describing Harry.

"I saw him after Herbology. He was heading down near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. No idea what he was doing, mind you. Thought perhaps he needed to do something for one of the Professors."

Hermione frowned, kicking herself mentally for not noticing Harry had left. She couldn't do anything about it now either. She could try and tell Lucius but she didn't really fancy the idea of waltzing up to the Slytherin table. 

"You look rather perplexed." Damocles commented, peering at Hermione.

"Just a little." She admitted with a sigh. "I need to get a message to Lucius Malfoy but..."

Damocles nodded when Quirrell piped up out of nowhere, "Just write it on a napkin and send it over there."

It wasn't a half bad idea but Hermione didn't want everyone to see her doing it. 

Damocles grinned, "Not bad Quin. You should use a concealment charm, send it over there and then cancel it once it gets to him. Much more subtly."

Hermione smiled, allowing herself to jest with them, "Thanks. A surprisingly good idea."

She quickly scrawled out a note:

_Lucius,_

_I've heard that Harry was last seen around the Forbidden Forest entrance near the greenhouses._

 

She sent it over to him, and watched as she cancelled the concealment charm. She watched surprise pass over his face, then watched as he picked up the note and read it. Once he had finished he looked up and glanced around, meeting her eyes. He gave her a small nod of acknowledgement which she returned with a small smile. 

Once dessert had finished she went back to the Ravenclaw Tower with Damocles and Quirrell. The eagle knocker asked them one of its many riddles, "What has teeth but cannot eat?" 

Surprisingly Quirrell only took a few seconds before he thought of the answer, "A comb!" He proclaimed loudly.

Quirrell left them quickly, he apparently had left a big Defence Against the Dark Arts essay to the last minute. Hermione couldn't help but feel relieved as he left. She and Damocles sat across from each other at a small table. He pulled out what looked to be some obscure potions text whilst Hermione re-read  _Hogwarts: A History._ She found that she always picked up some new, fascinating fact that she had missed out on the first time.

"You know what?" Damocles asked, a small smirk on his face, "You might be the first person I've ever met to actually read that whole book. Most people usually just read a few chapters. Even  _I_ find it rather dense."

Hermione rolled her eyes, returning to her book.

"I must say knowing that there are a hundred and forty something staircases in the school is pretty pointless."

"One hundred and forty two." Hermione corrected, feeling a little smug.

Hermione didn't realise that she had forgotten about Harry. However, she went to bed feeling less tense than she had in months. There was something to be said for the idea of change being as good as a holiday. Meanwhile, Damocles was wondering how Hermione had known about the staircases when the structure of the castle wasn't even addressed in the book. He had been suspicious from the start. There had been small things that Hermione knew that she shouldn't as a new student that Damocles had found intriguing. To say he was curious was an understatement. He made the decision to continue slowly testing Hermione Granger, excited by the prospect of a new project to occupy him. 

                                                                      

_

Lucius was incredibly worried about Harry. He informed Sadie that he had rumour about a student skulking around near the Forbidden Forest, offering to check it out. Sadie told him that it was an excellent idea, she wasn't overly keen on the idea of heading out to the Forbidden Forest herself. She'd had a bad detention back in third year when she was almost trampled by a centaur.

Lucius took a glass lantern out with him to keep his wand free for any unfortunate mishaps. He wanted to run out and find Harry, but he was aware that doing so would make him look like a lunatic to anyone who happened to be watching. So he opted for a very brisk walking pace. He quickly searched around the greenhouses but there was no sign of Harry. He desperately hoped Granger wasn't playing some mean trick on him, he had often heard howling coming from the Forbidden Forest. What happened if he got scared and accidentally hurt a unicorn? Were curses still valid if it was an accident?

He kept his eyes on the trees as he walked towards the forest. The hair on the back of his neck raised. He was sure that the slightest gust of wind would send him running back to the castle. Luckily for Lucius his foot caught on something before he made it to the end of the path. He fell with a loud thump which caused Harry to jump and pull out his wand.

"Lucius?" He asked, frowning as he held out a hand to help Lucius up.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing out her Potter?" Lucius demanded, brushing himself off. 

The lamp had broken. Irritated, Lucius muttered a quick  _reparo_ and fixed it but he was still covered in dirt. 

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"I came looking for you, you daft fool!"

"Oh. I didn't realise how late it was." Harry conceded, sitting back down on a log.

"You should be grateful I even bothered to come out and look for you. I could have just reported you to one of the professors. Would have saved me a lot of trouble."

Harry threw a toenail growing hex at Lucius which hit him with more force than Harry intended. Lucius was stunned only for a moment. He quickly sent a stinging hex back at Harry that hit him on the shoulder before he stopped his toenails from breaking his shoes. Removing his shoes to inspect the damage, he realised that they had almost broken through.

"You almost cost me a new pair of shoes! These are Hebridean Black hide, father would not have been happy to replace them. They don't mend well with a simple reparo."

Still rubbing his shoulder, Harry grumbled out an apology but nothing else. Lucius joined him on the log. Harry seemed to be looking at a whole bunch of strange brown balls.

"Pray tell, what are these things?" Lucius inquired.

"Bulbs."

"For what exactly? They don't squirt acid at us or something as equally vile do they?"

Harry almost smiled, "They're just lily bulbs."

"Did you conjure them?"

"Yeah. I wanted to conjure actual lilies but all I seem to be getting are these bulbs."

If Harry didn't look so miserable, Lucius might have laughed and transfigured something to become the most beautiful lily Harry had ever seen. But he didn't think that would make Harry feel better.

"What's brought all this on Harry?" He asked, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder. 

"I forgot." He mumbled, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"Forgot what Harry? Stop being so obtuse. I can't read your mind." There was no menace behind Lucius' words, just worry and frustration.

"My parents died on Hallowe'en."

Lucius didn't reply. What could he say that would make it better? Perhaps if he had more experience with this sort of thing he could have thought of something profound or meaningful that would make Harry feel better. But he couldn't. Instead he pulled Harry's head onto his shoulder, arm wrapping around Harry's shoulders. 

They watched as the moon came out from behind the clouds, bathing them in a white glow. Lucius could feel Harry's sobbing wane eventually. Later still Harry finally pulled away and gave Lucius a shaky smile, "I am sorry about your toenails by the way."

Lucius shook his head, "A quick diffindo fixed them easily enough."

"I'm not usually so emotional about it. I just couldn't believe I had forgotten."

"If you don't mind me asking, why all the lilies?"

Harry saw no problem in telling Lucius if he would just forget it all anyway. "My mother's name was Lily."

Lucius nodded, "Well, let's see what we can do about these bulbs."

"They won't flower, I tried."

"Maybe not but we can still plant them." Lucius suggested, he wasn't overly fond of getting down on his knees in the dirt to plant him but the way Harry snorted was entirely worth it.

"You're mad!"

"Come on Potter, don't make me do all the work." Lucius goaded.

Lucius started digging with his hands making Harry laugh, "You really should have done Herbology."

Lucius studied his dirty nails, "I may have been a little rash in my digging."

Harry taught Lucius the Gouging spell- _Defodio_. It didn't take him long to become proficient enough to dig a few holes for the bulbs. They put the bulbs in the holes and then put the soil back on top. Harry then cast  _Augamenti_ on the soil.

"Now we can only hope for the best."

"Indeed." Lucius replied, turning back to the castle, "We really should get back."

He and Harry walked back to the castle in a content silence. Lucius dropped Harry back in the dungeons before finishing up the last hour of his rounds. Whilst Harry may have been pre-occupied with his parents and whatever else, Lucius' mind was busy. Picking the dirt out of his nails, he walked around the seventh floor corridor numerous times as he thought about how he dreaded losing Harry and all these memories of happiness. He had a new found freedom that he never would have known he was missing without Harry.

He saw a movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned around, wand already in his hand to find the door to the room Harry had taken him to. Curious as to it's appearance he moved over to it and slowly opened the door. He had been expecting the gaudy Gryffindor colours to affront his eyes again but instead he was greeted by the most eclectic mix of things he had quite possibly ever encountered. 

He stepped inside, and began wandering around. He couldn't help but be utterly enthralled by some of the things he saw there such as banned tomes of dark magic and strange looking devices that he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to find out what they were used for. He pottered a little longer before he found a book on top of a chest of drawers. It was entirely plain and upon further inspection, also blank but that didn't matter. He knew exactly what he had to do to stop him from losing everything. 

He left the room, book in his hand and finished his rounds before returning to the Slytherin common room to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos and continued support! I wouldn't be able to write this without it so thank you so so much! Also a Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate to everyone! 
> 
> As a side note: I will be going back and fixing any errors I can find in previous chapters. I do have plans to give them a revamp at some stage but if I do, I'll make sure I post edit notes when I do.


	10. The Little Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! So sorry about the wait. I do promise though that this work will be finished.

The Little Book

 

Thursday

 

Lucius didn't care that he should have been writing an essay on how to track a werewolf. He had spent every spare minute of the past few days writing everything that had happened since Harry and his friends had arrived. Harry hadn't noticed that Lucius was avoiding him, it was almost too easy to claim that he had an important assignment for Ancient Runes. It wasn't an outright lie anyway, so it wasn't as though he should feel guilty. It was a very important project.

He didn't want to forget, but with Dumbledore's magic it would be impossible not to forget. So rather than flailing around, trying to find some way to protect his memories, he would write down everything his future self would need to know and then hide it. He had considered using a Pensieve but he couldn't risk the memories falling into someone else's hands. He wasn't quite sure how to extract his own memories either. He had even gone to the length of creating a spell that could decode the strange code he had made up for his book. It was some bastardised version of Draconic, mixed with some Goblin. 

The book wouldn't be complete until he had asked Harry about everything. He needed to know everything about Harry's future interactions with him. He wouldn't be able to meddle with the future too much. Whilst he wasn't entirely sure what the consequences would be after changing things,  from the theoretical books he had read he knew it couldn't be anything good. 

Lucius spared a glance at his watch. It was already almost time for lunch. He sighed and packed up all his writing things, putting them neatly on his bed. He walked to the Great Hall. Narcissa and Ella were already there, eating sandwiches. Lucius sat with them, picking out an egg and lettuce one for himself. Ifran joined them, Timothy not far behind him. 

"It's just silly that they would make lunch end early for a Divination Workshop. I mean, Divination doesn't actually work does it? Everyone knows Seers are the only ones with any actual ability, everyone else is either lucky or delusional." Ifran complained.

"You take that back right now Mustaq! Just because you were useless at it doesn't mean everyone else is." Ella told him, deeply offended that he would even suggest such a thing.

Lucius grinned, "Have you ever actually predicted anything Ella?"

"Don't be a git, of course I have! In fact, I do believe that last time I was crystal ball gazing I saw a lightning bolt and a figure, didn't I Emma?"

Emma sat down with them, "Yes, but you said someone was going to be struck by lightning..."

Ella crossed her arms, "Well just because I didn't get the meaning right, doesn't mean the actual divination was wrong."

Harry sat down quietly next to Ifran and heaped a selection of roast chicken and roast turkey sandwiches onto his plate.

"Bit hungry there Potter?" Tim remarked, lip tilting upwards.

"Leave him alone Tim, he's just trying to build up some muscle for Quidditch." Narcissa told him, winking at Harry.

Harry mumbled something, eyes downcast, trying to hide the blush that was creeping over his face.

Ifran laughed, "Did you miss breakfast again Potter?"

"... Only just." Harry admitted.

Ifran nudged Tim with his elbow, "Too much time in the showers, hey Potter?"

Harry turned almost as scarlet as an angry Ron but he was saved once again by Narcissa, "You're just jealous that Eloise Zeller has been making eyes at Harry for the past few days."

Emma and Ella giggled, with Ella adding, "One of the girls from Ravenclaw told us that she saw a handsome man in her near future with dark hair..."

Ifran stood up suddenly, causing Narcissa's water to fall over. Emma and Ella were just about in hysterics, as a few people from nearby had turned around to see what the fuss was about. Ifran sat back down, now almost as red as Harry.

"What were you planning to do exactly? Go over to the Ravenclaw table and ask if you could be the handsome man with dark hair?" Narcissa asked, muttering a spell to be rid of the water.

Ifran mumbled something unintelligible but Narcissa ignored him. 

"So Lucius seems very busy. He never usually takes notes in History of Magic. Perhaps your friend Hermione's rubbing off on him?" Narcissa goaded. Harry realised she probably wanted to know why Lucius seemed so preoccupied all of a sudden. However, Harry had no clue either.

"Yeah well, it sure as hell isn't Ron who's influencing his sudden study obsession," Harry replied, smirking.

Narcissa responded with a pointed look. Harry knew that wasn't the answer she had been hoping for but he didn't know what else to say. Before Narcissa could push any further, Ron came over to go with Harry to their next class. 

They begun walking up the stairs when Ron stepped onto the trick step, his foot getting stuck. He tried to pull his foot out, which he managed to do but not without losing his shoe.

“Bloody hell Harry, my shoe’s completely gone!” Ron yelled, looking down at the stair in dismay. “Stupid step! Why’d it have to change location, I mean, brilliant, enchanted castle and all but… my shoe!”

Hermione had just finished lunch as she saw the two of them struggling to get Ron's shoe back, "Honestly Ronald, you're a sixth year.  _Accio_ Ron's shoe."

The show shot right out of the step and landed in Hermione's hand. She handed it back to him, signs of exasperation but also affection all over her face, "You should know better too Harry. After all the time we spent learning the summoning charm during fourth year."

"You know, I didn't even realise that would work." Harry replied, shrugging and turning to watch Ron struggle to pull his shoe on without tripping.

"You two should head off to close or you'll be late. I'm going to study. Hopefully I'll see you two there?"

"I'll be there tomorrow, Quidditch tonight, but I'm sure Ron will be joining you."

"Great! I really want to get ahead, so preparing for NEWTs will be easier."

As Hermione went to the library, Ron turned to Harry with an expression of terror, "Blimey, I hadn't even thought of NEWTs yet! I'm just working on getting to class on time."

 

       *

 

It was evening when Lucius had finally finished writing everything. Now he needed Harry to help him with the rest. His first instinct was to check the library because even Harry wasn't there, Hermione would be. However, he remembered that Harry had Quidditch training until 9:30. He decided to wait, hopefully Harry would come straight back because he would be tired. Lucius was right of course, at around 9:45 Harry walked into the dorm and collapsed on his bed. 

"Tough training session?" Lucius asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

"I shouldn't have even joined the team! What was I thinking?" Harry groaned.

"We need to go to that room."

Harry looked up from his pillow, frowning, "What? Right now?"

Lucius nodded, "Yes, trust me."

Lucius led a grumbling Harry up to the Room of Requirement. What he found inside was a comfortable sitting room that would be perfect for him to take notes. They both sat down.

"What's this about Lucius?"

Lucius handed Harry the book. Harry started to flip through it but had no idea what all the symbols meant.

"Is this supposed to mean anything?"

Lucius cast the cipher spell on it and Harry looked back at it. He spent a while flicking through it.

"I'm never going to forget you or what you've done Harry."

"You can't change the future Lucius, it's already happened. For all we know, you doing this could cause some sort of apocalypse."

Lucius snorted, "No need to be so dramatic Harry, really, I bet Hermione's the one who told you that."

"Well, yes, but she's rarely ever wrong."

"Maybe she's wrong about this." Lucius smiled warmly at Harry, "It hardly matters anyway. I'm not going to change the future. I need you to tell me about all the interactions you and I have ever had so I don't change anything once I remember."

Harry nodded, he didn't see any harm in what Lucius was proposing.

Harry first recounted his legacy and how he 'defeated' Voldemort. Lucius seemed quite pale as he heard all about Harry's upbringing. 

"The first time I met you was at the start of my second year, well, before it even. I was at Diagon Alley but I'm bollocks at the floo system. I accidentally ended up in Borgin and Burkes. You were there with Draco... your son..."

Silence descended over them. Lucius realised that as a pureblood, of course he would have a son. He would probably have started trying for a son as soon as the wedding was done. No time to enjoy yourself when you need an heir. 

"Keep going Harry."

"Right. So you were trying to sell things, I think there was something about the ministry raiding people's homes for dark artefacts? You wanted to get rid of them. You didn't see me there though. I was hiding in a... sarcophagus? I'm not really sure. Anyway, I see you again in Flourish and Blotts. Your son and I have a bit of an argument. You interrupt, telling Draco to uh, 'play nicely' I believe it was. You look at my stupid scar too. Then you slip Tom Riddle's black diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron."

"Next time, Ron and I are in Hagrid's hut, under my cloak when you come in with Dumbledore and Fudge, the Minister at the time. You get Hagrid sent to Azkaban. You had your hair tied up in the ribbon. You also suspend Dumbledore."

Lucius was grimacing, "I sound brilliant..."

Harry gave him a sad smile, "You're there again, at the end. You tried to kill me. You start to yell the killing curse when Dobby, your house elf I had just freed, stopped you. It's pretty complicated."

Lucius looked positively green right now, but he kept writing in the book anyway. He didn't want to miss a detail. 

"I don't see you again until fourth year, Quidditch World cup. It's pretty brief. You have special seats with the minister, so naturally you made some scathing remarks to the Weasley's about it. Narcissa's there too, that pinched expression on her face." Harry attempted to copy it but Lucius didn't laugh.

"Right, so there's a huge attack on the camp grounds that night, done by Voldemort's followers. And then I didn't see you again until Voldemort is resurrected and you're called to witness my execution. I remember Voldemort specifically saying your name too as he unmasked you. I got away though, in the end."

"No, I never would have guessed." But there was no real humour behind Lucius' words.

"At the end of my fifth year, I broke into the Department of Mysteries. You were there, trying to get the Prophecy. It ends in a huge fight... that also ends in the death of my godfather." Harry's eyes became teary as he remembered how his godfather had drifted through the Veil.

"Who was he?" Malfoy's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Sirius Black. He wasn't like the rest of his family. You probably know of him?"

Lucius nods, still recording everything, even though his hands were now shaking. He couldn't believe it.

When Harry didn't keep talking, Lucius decided to push him, "But you're in your sixth year? Do we not interact after that?"

"You were caught by ministry officials and put into Azkaban. I remember seeing your photo in the Daily Prophet. It looked nothing like you do at the moment. You looked empty."

Lucius stopped completely and looked right into Harry's eyes, "I... How did everything get so messed up? I tried to kill a twelve year old! I suppose Azkaban is fitting after what I did to Hagrid though."

Harry placed his hand on Lucius' arm, "It's alright Lucius. It wasn't the you now that did those things. It was a you who had never met me."

Harry's cheeky grin made Lucius feel a bit better. He wasn't shaking anymore but he still could not comprehend that he had somehow ended up in Azkaban. He had a son and a wife too, in the future. He had a family. He had a ruddy son! Draco...

"So that's it?"

"Yeah, that's it really."

"Well, I can't say I'm looking forward to it..."

Harry didn't reply.

They both walked back to their dormitory. Harry gave Lucius a swift kiss on the lips before he went to get ready for bed. Lucius removed the cipher spell from his little book, now full of future misery and suffering, and hid it in a small compartment in his trunk. Just before he sealed it, he quickly got it back out and made one final note:  _Harry James Potter is in danger, he needs training._ He knew that Harry was powerful, but he was untrained and undisciplined. Harry got through because he was lucky, same with his classes. He had natural talent but it was unrefined and he didn't bother to refine. Lucius needed to change that. He had to keep Harry safe. Lucius brushed his teeth and put on his pyjamas but he wouldn't sleep for hours, mind too busy running through what he could do to change things. He already had a few plans swirling around in his mind, they were subtle and shouldn't make a huge difference. He didn't sleep until he had thought of the perfect way to change things. 

 

Next Wednesday

 

Harry and Lucius were sitting out in their new spot. The lilies they had planted were now beginning to sprout. Harry had carried some water over from the Black Lake for them. Neville had told him that  _Augamenti_  just didn't work as well as naturally occurring water. Plants needed love and care, you couldn't just throw magic at them and think that they would grow half as well as those that were well tended to. 

Harry's head rested on Lucius' shoulder as they watched the sun go down together. They sat bundled up in scarves and coats, an early winter chill had descended upon Britain. 

"I can't believe you'll be leaving so soon. I don't know what I'll do without you Harry."

"You'll find something to do Lucius. Where I'm from, you had a whole life before me."

"Not a good one though."

"You had a family. I know that may not seem like much for you, but I would have given anything to have a proper family of my own."

"I can't argue with that. I haven't been able to look Narcissa in the eye for a while. Just knowing that we're going to have to..." Red began to creep into Lucius' face. 

Harry chuckled, "Yeah. That is not a train of thought I'm keen to explore. You know, I've never really thought about any of that before you. Not properly anyway."

"No, neither."

Harry sat up, "Should we...?"

"I'd like to..."

They both had trouble forming full sentences. There were a lot of long, awkward pauses before they were able to use their words again. 

"Before the blood moon." Lucius said.

"Right, yes, sounds like a plan..."

They exchanged fond smiles. The boys watched the sun descend behind the Forbidden Forest, before walking back, hand in hand, to the castle. They went to the library as Lucius was helping Harry with his Transfiguration and Potions theory. They were joined by Ron, Hermione, Damocles, and Narcissa. Narcissa waited until they headed back before she pounced on them.

"Something's different between you two." She commented, a sly tone edging into her voice.

"I have no idea what you mean. Are you sure you aren't just making up stories again 'Cissa?"

"Oh please Luc, you know I read more than enough romance to know what's going on here. I just didn't want to shout it out to everyone."

"Yes, well, if you would please continue not shouting it, I would appreciate it greatly."

"OH! I knew it!" Narcissa exclaimed, "See, I'm excellent at sensing these things."

"Of course. I never doubted you for a second." Lucius told her, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Just make sure you boys keep it safe. Plenty of-"

"I think that's enough 'Cissa." Lucius said, swiftly cutting Narcissa off. 

Narcissa winked at them both, then gave the password into the common room. They all said goodnight, Narcissa raising her eyebrows suggestively as she did. After changing, Harry went straight to his bed and stretched out. Lucius followed him, spelling the curtains closed as he joined Harry. Lucius lay on his back whilst Harry curled up against his side. 

"I have to admit, I miss my Gryffindor dormitory. This weird green translucent doesn't compare to being able to look out at the grounds at night."

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't be able to join you in bed there."

To prove his point, Lucius trailed his hand down to Harry's hips. In return, Harry nipped at Lucius' neck.

"I'll never be able to sleep with you here." Harry complained.

"Don't worry. I'll stop being my usual, fantastic and distracting self so you can sleep."

Lucius kept his word. The two of them ended on their sides, Lucius' arms wrapped possessively around Harry. Their breathing completely in sync. Harry didn't have a single nightmare that night. Instead, for the first time in months, his dreams were about mundane, normal things. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has stuck with this work! All the comments and kudos are amazing as always.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really want to get to the good bits. Don't worry, this won't be a canon re-hash. There will be some scenes from the books but they'll be told in a different perspective and there won't be many of them.


End file.
